Juegos de Guerra (Attack on Paintball)
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Son órdenes del Alto Mando y Shadis va a asegurarse de que se cumplen: 21 cadetes de la Promoción 104 participarán durante un día en unos juegos de guerra a pie, con armas de pintura. Participan: Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Sasha, Reiner, Mina, Daz, Hannah, Ruth, Bertolt, Franz, Jean, Krista, Annie, Samuel, Connie, Nac, Thomas, Eren, Ymir y Mylius. Formarán 3 equipos. ¡Que gane el mejor!
1. El desconcierto de Shadis

La luz del atardecer bañaba de rojo dorado el austero despacho del Comandante Instructor; el efecto habría sido sedante, o al menos habría animado a otra persona a dejar vagar la mente con cierta tranquilidad, pero Keith Shadis seguía masajeándose la sien con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba (y casi podría decirse que trituraba) las órdenes que un secretario le había dejado en la mesa apenas media hora antes.

Tras recapacitar y darse cuenta de que destruir documentos con el sello del Comandante Supremo, aun accidentalmente, no ayudaría en nada a resolver la situación, Shadis abrió la mano, dejó posarse los folios sobre la mesa y empezó a mesarse la barba sin quitarles la vista de encima, como si fueran un insecto venenoso.

Una idea se hacía oír en su cabeza sobre todas las demás: ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Darius Zackly? Cuando el "Generalísimo" le había pedido informes sobre los cadetes más prometedores de la 104, ¡jamás pensó que los usaría para _esto_!

Juegos de guerra. Así de sencillo. 21 de su mejores reclutas iban a perder un día entero con un simulacro en el que ni siquiera usarían el equipo básico para luchar contra los titanes. No, señor: sería un "combate" por equipos a pie, usando "armas"... Shadis creía recordar que en las órdenes aparecían expresiones como "aire comprimido" y "balas (¿o bolas?) de pintura".

Los nombres de los equipos, la situación en sí... ¡nada tenía sentido! Ni siquiera el objetivo aparecía con claridad entre todo el "burocratés" con que intentaban disfrazar lo que, seguramente, era una broma pesada del viejo Darius. No había muchos que lo supieran; pero Zackly escondía, bajo su aspecto solemne y ligeramente fatigado, un sentido del humor algo retorcido...

El Instructor se pasó las manos por la calva y luego las juntó debajo de la barbilla, sin perder de vista las órdenes, intentando serenarse para resolver aquel misterio... ¡Tenía que haber una solución! Pero no era fácil; haber sido antes durante tantos años Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, le había convertido en alguien directo, con dificultades para leer entre líneas... o más bien, siempre había sido directo y por eso se había ajustado tan bien al puesto.

No era la primera vez, ni sería la última... pero echaba de menos la Legión. Sabías quién era el enemigo, lo tenías justo enfrente y se trataba de matarle a él antes de que él te matase a ti; o eso había querido creer. Resopló por la nariz, irritado, mientras recordaba que aunque siempre era duro perder a buenos hombres, lo que le asqueaba realmente era el "politiqueo"; tener que estar pendiente de a quién había que rascarle la espalda, para que a los legionarios no les faltase el material imprescindible para no morir, o al menos no tan rápidamente.

En cambio Erwim Smith, el nuevo Comandante de la Legión, siempre había tenido buena mano para encargarse de ese aspecto más turbio y menos heroico del liderazgo; como si el mundo se extendiese ante sus ojos cual tablero de ajedrez en el que mover diestramente sus piezas, previendo al mismo tiempo las jugadas del contrario con una antelación sorprendente.

Shadis meneó la cabeza y volvió a pasarse una mano por la barba, mientras usaba la otra para clavar los papeles sobre la mesa con un dedo, como para evitar que se escaparan mientras él seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Al menos, con Erwin al mando, la Legión estaba en buenas manos; pero le fastidiaba reconocer que su antiguo subordinado habría sido capaz de resolver su quebradero de cabeza en menos de cinco minutos... ¡o quizás con solo un vistazo! Dejó escapar un suspiro, lento y hondo.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en las palabras sobre las que se había parado su dedo y que provocaron la revelación: "...tres miembros de la Policía Militar se personarán..." En realidad, las palabras clave eran dos: "Policía Militar". Shadis se permitió una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras su mente iba estableciendo las conexiones y aclarando aquello que se le había escapado hasta entonces, por mucho que ahora le costara creerlo.

–Serás el mejor, Erwin –murmuró–... ¡Pero no el único!

De entre todos los cadetes, sólo los diez mejores pueden elegir destino en la Policía Militar; leyendo con algo más de atención la lista de "voluntarios" para el simulacro, asociando nombres con caras y habilidades, Shadis comprobó que había veintiuno en total, el número más próximo al doble de posibles candidatos para la PM, teniendo en cuenta que los equipos eran tres.

"Así que es por eso...", pensaba el Instructor, "para que quienes tienen más posibilidades de terminar entre los primeros se vayan familiarizando con labores exclusivas de "la élite"... ¿darles a probar un poco de esa vida en la que no hay que luchar contra titanes sino contra otros humanos, ir plantando las semillas para que luego los diez mejores estén predispuestos...?"

Shadis siguió cavilando. Le extrañaba que Nile Dok hubiera tenido una idea como ésa, aunque si había llegado a Comandante de la Policía Militar era por algo. Sin embargo... ¿Quizás la iniciativa había partido de la Central? O incluso... El veterano suprimió un temblor y meneó la cabeza; si la unidad que se dedicaba a "exterminar" humanos estaba implicada de alguna manera, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado; sólo eran rumores, pero aun así...

Decidió centrarse en aquello sobre lo que sí tenía control como Comandante Instructor: su deber era preparar a los cadetes lo mejor posible, guiarles por el camino implacable que les llevaría de muchachos a soldados... independientemente del destino que eligiesen al final del trayecto. Cuantas más habilidades tuviesen, más posibilidades se abrirían ante ellos; claro que siempre estaba el problema de abarcar demasiado y perder tiempo con actividades que no les conducirían a ninguna parte... aunque aquel simulacro sólo iba a durar un día y (¡quién sabe!) quizás el cambio de rutina animase a los chicos.

Entonces empezó a fijarse no sólo en los nombres de los afortunados, sino a qué grupo habían ido a parar. Y Shadis silbó, casi sonrió, al ver alguna sorpresa en la distribución. Estaba claro que alguien se había tomado la molestia de leer los informes y atar cabos, porque la mayoría de los cadetes que se llevaban bien entre sí compartían equipo: los dos que precisamente querían ir a la Policía Militar, los dos que estaban haciendo siempre el payaso (aquí Shadis no pudo evitar gruñir), incluso los dos tortolitos... Pero quien estuviese detrás del reparto había dado tal giro inesperado que sólo por eso ya merecía la pena seguir con los juegos de guerra.

El Instructor se sentía "en racha", y su mente seguía dando saltos a toda velocidad, intuyendo las razones del simulacro en general y de la "sorpresa" en particular: poner a prueba el trabajo en equipo y frente a otros equipos de quienes hasta un momento antes eran camaradas; capacidad de improvisación y adaptación a una forma de luchar completamente distinta a la habitual; someter a tensión las relaciones entre quienes no concebían estar no sólo en bandos distintos sino opuestos... aunque esto último era bastante específico y prácticamente afectaba a una sola persona, lo cual a su vez tenía sentido dado de quién se trataba...

Cuando se descubrió dándole vueltas a la idea de que quizás todo era un elaborado plan para que esa persona en concreto terminase engrosando las filas de la Policía Militar, Shadis meneó la cabeza como quien sale de un trance y se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. "Las conspiraciones nunca han sido lo mío, mejor dejémoslo así...", pensó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

Repasó una vez más los documentos, asegurándose de que no se le escapaba nada de lo esencial; tendría que darle la noticias a los chicos esa misma... noche. Parpadeó un par de veces, los ojos irritados, y vio que apenas entraba ya luz por las ventanas; el sol se acababa de poner y sólo quedaba un leve barniz rojizo que iba convirtiéndose en púrpura. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creía mientras leía y reflexionaba; los cadetes estarían ya cenando en el comedor.

Shadis se levantó de la silla, cogió su gabardina del respaldo y se la puso, aplanó cuidadosamente los documentos y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos. Después, con un porte y un paso que algún adulador describiría como "majestuoso", salió de su despacho.

Inspiró profundamente, dejando que la brisa de la joven noche llenase sus pulmones. Cerró un momento los ojos, pero pronto los abrió y comprobó si había alguien cerca; no convenía que se viera al Instructor Jefe demasiado relajado, tenía una reputación que mantener. Por suerte, sólo había un centinela a un lado de la puerta, mirando al frente sin reparar aparentemente en su superior, de lo cual se alegró éste.

Shadis colocó los brazos en la posición habitual detrás de la espalda, se irguió en todo su esplendor (metro noventa de ex-Comandante de la Legión) y echó a andar con paso lento pero inexorable, respondiendo al saludo del centinela con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Su rostro, como de costumbre, mostraba una expresión como de volcán a punto de explotar ante la más mínima transgresión, aunque sus pensamientos fuese apacibles en ese momento; era de suponer que la cara se le había quedado así tras años de librar combates que no se podían ganar, cuando la alternativa a caer en la desesperación y dejarse llevar por el pánico era usa toda la ira acumulada y reflejarla procurando transmitir a sus soldados coraje o, al menos, un temor mayor al que pudieran inspirarles los titanes.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor como una fuerza natural a la que nada pudiese detener, respondiendo brevemente a los saludos de sus subordinados, Shadis reconocía para sí que era duro con los cadetes, justo en el límite de lo razonable... Pero estaban luchando contra titanes. ¡Titanes! Contra un enemigo así, lo "razonable" pasaba a un segundo plano y era necesario llevar a los reclutas al límite; sí, algunos se quebrarían en el camino, pero el resto estaría mejor preparado para enfrentarse a lo que se les vendría encima.

Y si el Alto Mando ordenaba dedicar un día a aquellos juegos de guerra, él se aseguraría de que fuese un día bien aprovechado, de que ese tiempo no mermaría las posibilidades de supervivencia de sus chicos sino todo lo contrario; y para ello, era imprescindible hacerles comprender la seriedad del asunto, aquella misma noche dada la escasa antelación con que le habían avisado.

Su paso implacable le condujo finalmente ante la puerta del comedor, ya por completo de noche, las cercanías iluminadas por el resplandor que atravesaba las ventanas. También llegaba hasta ahí el batiburrillo confuso de voces (y ocasionalmente algún grito o risotada) de los cadetes, correspondiente a una escena que Shadis podía imaginar fácilmente: los grupos de amigos sentados en torno a las distintas mesas, devorando el rancho para reponer fuerzas después de otro día de entrenamiento que se hacía largo y al mismo tiempo había parecido pasar volando, charlando todavía con bastante ánimo, cansados pero contentos, y relajados sabiendo que les esperaba una noche de descanso antes de empezar otra jornada agotadora.

El Instructor miró discretamente por una de las ventanas: comprobó que los cadetes casi habían terminado de cenar. Decidió esperar todavía cinco minutos, para dar las noticias sin interrumpirles; habían trabajado duro y era lo mínimo que se merecían. Sólo les estuvo observando unos instantes; para los reclutas, sería extraño que el temible Shadis estuviese mirando precavidamente sin llegar a entrar... antes se esperarían que echase la puerta abajo y se comiese vivo al primero que cometiera cualquier falta.

Sonrió, una vez más, al pensar en esa reputación que tenía que mantener. Sin embargo, él también había sido un cadete; también había pasado muchas noches en un comedor como aquél, cenando con sus compañeros... muchos de los cuales, por desgracia, ya no se encontraban en este mundo, después de años de librar combates sin fin en una guerra eterna...

Meneó la cabeza, en un intento de alejar aquella nostalgia que no le conduciría a ninguna parte; su papel ahora, su deber, era enseñar a aquellos chicos todo lo que sabía, asegurarse de que ponía a su disposición todos los trucos y todas las herramientas que les servirían, si tenían suerte, para poder celebrar la "reunión anual de la Promoción 104" durante unos cuantos años.

Siguiendo aquel cauce, sus pensamientos se centraron en la cadete más prometedora de todos: Mikasa Ackerman. Si alguien tenía posibilidades de vivir lo suficiente para llegar a un alto cargo y, ¡quién sabe!, quizás terminar su carrera entrenando a la siguiente generación, era ella. De hecho, en el breve instante que tardó en mirar por la ventana, Shadis no había tenido problemas para distinguirla, con su característica bufanda roja al cuello como siempre... e incluso juraría que ella le había devuelto la mirada. No le extrañaría, dado que la joven siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba, aunque no lo pareciese.

El Instructor siguió dándole vueltas a aquel misterio. La cadete más prometedora tenía apenas 15 años, pero su actitud era la de un auténtico veterano que se hubiese hecho más fuerte con cada batalla, hasta terminar sumido constantemente en una calma atenta a la que no escapaba nada, capaz de convertirse en cualquier momento en una maquina letal y precisa que aniquilaría todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Debía ser desconcertante para sus compañeros del sexo opuesto: no había duda de que era bella, con rasgos exóticos (a pesar del apellido su madre había sido una de las últimas orientales), piel pálida y cabello oscuro e incluso enigmático como sus ojos ligeramente rasgados; pero no había duda de que podría vencer (quizás con una sola mano) a cualquiera de los varones. Eso explicaría por qué nadie iba más allá de la mera camaradería con ella, aunque Eren Yeager...

Shadis volvió a pasarse la mano por la barbilla; no había duda de que, sólo por esto, la batalla simulada sería interesante. Los cinco minutos ya habían pasado. Sin perder más tiempo, fijó en su rostro la máscara de "instructor implacable" y entró en el comedor.


	2. La mirada de Mikasa

Mikasa Ackerman estaba segura de que había visto al Instructor Shadis a través de la ventana, aunque fue algo tan fugaz que casi dudó. Casi.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se lanzasen a imaginar lo peor, la chica se obligó a sí misma a respirar pausadamente, con inspiraciones y espiraciones profundas. No le costó mantener la calma; un observador externo no habría notado su breve turbación.

Sin moverse de la mesa a la que estaba sentada, y casi sin mover la cabeza o incluso los ojos (aunque sí parpadeó un par de veces revelando que no era una estatua), extendió sus sentidos por el comedor para hacerse una idea general de la situación y, específicamente, si había algo que justificase la presencia cercana de Shadis.

Eren, su hermano, su familia, el entusiasmo personificado en un muchacho de cabello negro y ojazos verdes, estaba a su lado hablando animadamente, como siempre. Enfrente tenía a Armin, su mejor amigo, rubio y ojos azules, algo apocado pero ahora asintiendo contagiado por ese entusiasmo, contestando preguntas y haciendo las suyas. Junto a él, Connie, bajito como Armin, cabeza rapada casi al cero, pequeñas pupilas marrón claro que hacían que sus ojos pareciesen aún más grandes, escuchaba atentamente y en silencio...

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa supo que pasaba "algo".

Había varios motivos. Primero: era raro ver a Connie sin que Sasha estuviese a su lado. Segundo: era todavía más raro ver a Connie tan serio y concentrado, en vez de diciendo a voces lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tercero: era muy raro no ver a Sasha en el comedor a la hora de la cena... suponiendo que Shadis no la hubiese castigado (otra vez) a dar vueltas a la pista hasta caer rendida al suelo.

Mikasa siguió examinando discretamente los alrededores, aunque ahora notaba cierta inquietud, esa sensación de que había algo que no encajaba. ¿Sería por Jean? El rival declarado de Eren, alto y delgado, pelo marrón claro y ojos del mismo color pero más intensos, siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para buscarle las cosquillas a aquél; estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, hablando con su amigo Marco, moreno y pecoso, como de costumbre con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y una palabra amable a punto.

Ninguno de los dos miraba en su dirección en aquel momento, aunque Mikasa había visto a Jean espiándola a veces, cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta; la chica suponía que, al ser Eren su rival, Kirstein también la consideraba a ella alguien a quien convenía mantener vigilada... El "sentimiento" no era recíproco: Mikasa no lo consideraba un rival, o una amenaza, como mucho una molestia; y desde luego, Marco no era una amenaza.

Bott había dejado claro desde el primer día su intención de servir al Rey alistándose en la Policía Militar; era quizás la persona más honesta a la que había conocido en la 104. Hasta cierto punto, incluso podía empatizar con él más que con los otros, ya que siempre estaba al lado de Jean; preocupándose por él, intentando evitar que se metiera en líos o ayudándole a salir de ellos... protegiéndole, de una forma sorprendentemente parecida a como Mikasa protegía a Eren, o al menos lo intentaba. La chica suspiró, calladamente; reconocía que era frustrante querer ayudar a alguien y que éste te lo agradeciese apartándote a empujones con la excusa de que "necesitaba su espacio"... Al menos Jean reconocía la ayuda de Marco como tal e incluso era capaz de aceptarla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos otra vez por aquella sensación de inquietud que no sabía explicar pero iba en aumento; notaba cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Tragó saliva lentamente y siguió buscando el origen. En una mesa algo apartada se sentaba alguien que sí entraba en la categoría de "amenaza para Eren": Annie Leonhart, rubia y bajita, delgada, nariz única y ojos azules fríos como el hielo; a pesar de su aspecto aparentemente frágil, era capaz de lanzar por los aires a alguien del doble de su tamaño... y esos momentos eran los únicos en que parecía animarse. En cambio, ahora tenía en su rostro aquella expresión casi perpetua de indiferencia con un toque de aburrimiento desdeñoso; examinaba con interés inexistente el plato que tenía enfrente, ignorando por completo (ni se dignaba a contestar con monosílabos) a Reiner, que estaba a su lado intentando conversar con ella.

Mikasa sonrió ligeramente al pensar en "el hermano mayor de la 104" y su admirable intención (aunque fuese una causa perdida) de hacer que la recluta más arisca participase un poco más. Reiner era enorme y atlético, presencia imponente pero afable, pelo rubio al cepillo y pequeños ojos casi dorados que siempre sonreían. Alguien a quien todos admiraban... quizás exceptuando a Annie, que parecía disfrutar especialmente cuando le hacía volar en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el joven líder no era el más alto de los cadetes; el honor le correspondía a su amigo Bertolt, con quien no podría haber mayor contraste. Su altura se resaltaba aún más por su delgadez; tenía la tez morena, el cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes que parecían incómodos mirasen donde mirasen. No hablaba mucho y casi siempre estaba sudando; como en aquel mismo momento, sentado junto a Reiner sin decir palabra, asustado incluso, casi sin atreverse a mirar a Annie.

Mikasa intuía que, en cierto modo, la relación de Bertolt con Reiner era parecida a la de Marco con Jean, o a la de (suspiró) ella misma con Eren; tenían a alguien muy importante para ellos, alguien a quien querían proteger a toda costa... aunque resultaba difícil ver cómo el chico tímido e inseguro protegía a su mejor amigo, alguien que "tiraba hacia delante" pero manteniendo la cabeza fría y sin dejarse llevar por sus peores emociones, cosa que sí les ocurría más a menudo a Jean y Eren. No creía que su instinto le estuviese fallando ahí...

Precisamente en aquel momento su instinto volvió a advertirle, casi como un grito: "¡peligro!". Sin embargo, desde su posición, Mikasa controlaba todo el comedor; a sus espaldas no había más mesas, sólo la pared. ¿Acaso...? Miró hacia el techo, por si la fuente de su inquietud estaba colgada allí de algún modo... naturalmente, no había nada extraño; sin embargo, el movimiento no le pasó desapercibido a Connie, el cual seguía en silencio, mirándola primero a ella... y luego, nervioso, a "algo" _detrás_ de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa pudo sentirlo con una claridad brutal: pegado a la pared, justo a sus espaldas, había "algo" preparado para saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento; no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ni cómo no se había dado cuenta antes... Ahora sí pudo ver de refilón una sombra amenazadora, con dos orbes rojos como el fuego del infierno allí donde deberían haber estado los ojos...

Mikasa ya no pensó: actuó. Su cuerpo se movió con la precisión de una máquina, animada con el propósito letal de protegerse a sí y a los suyos a cualquier precio. En un instante, pasó de estar sentada a coger de su bandeja lo que tenía más a mano como arma y lanzarse sobre aquella criatura demoníaca, estampándola contra la pared e inmovilizándola con un brazo en la garganta mientras con el otro se preparaba para...

Y Mikasa se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Primero: lo que había cogido como arma era un bollo de pan. Vale, estaba duro, pero no era lo más letal que tenía a su alcance.

Y segundo: la criatura que había burlado todos sus sentidos hasta situarse detrás de ella, aquel ser compuesto por fuego y sombra que había disparado sus instintos más primarios, era... la recluta Sasha Blouse.

Decir que la castaña cobriza estaba asustada sería un eufemismo; los ojazos marrones casi se le salían de las órbitas y la mandíbula parecía habérsele desencajado de la impresión. Nadie habría esperado una reacción tan rápida y fulminante, y en aquellas circunstancias la posibilidad de ser apuñalado con un pan reseco no era cosa de risa. Sin embargo, si había alguien que pudiera pasar en un segundo del terror absoluto a la euforia, era ella. En cuanto volvió a acordarse de respirar, lo primero que dijo fue:

–Usted disculpe, ¿no se va a comer eso?

De algún modo, se las apañó para sonreír. La voz no le tembló demasiado, aunque la expresión excesivamente formal (más incluso de lo habitual) revelaba su nerviosismo.

Mikasa se sentía arder de la vergüenza. "Debo estar roja como un tomate", pensó, "pero de verdad que por un momento creí que..." Antes de que la situación se hiciese todavía más bochornosa, soltó a Sasha, con suavidad para que no se cayera al suelo; la "amenaza" se apoyó contra la pared, temblándole todavía las piernas todavía. Mikasa dejó de sujetar el pan como si fuera un arma y se lo ofreció.

–No hacía falta que te acercases así por detrás –dijo en voz baja, tranquilizadora–. Si lo querías, sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

La felicidad que apareció en la cara de Sasha, como la de un niño al desenvolver un regalo extraordinario, fue contagiosa; Mikasa se dio cuenta, a su pesar, de que estaba sonriendo.

–Si te lo hubiera pedido directamente, te habrías negado –intervino una voz con tono burlón y algo de cansancio–. En vez de eso, te embosca por detrás y monta el numerito para que creas que ya no puedes negárselo.

Mikasa se giró, aunque ya sabía a quién pertenecía la voz: Ymir. La chica más alta del 104, y también la que siempre estaba dispuesta a reírse de cualquiera que tropezase... y de paso echarle sal en las heridas. Alta y delgada, morena y con la melena negra recogida en una cola amplia, también con pecas pero sin la bondad de Marco, tal y como revelaban sus ojillos dorados, inmisericordes y escépticos. Por desgracia, sus comentarios cáusticos solían tener parte de razón... y eso hacía que fuesen todavía más irritantes; aunque Mikasa nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

Sasha, por si acaso alguien cambiaba de opinión, ya había empezado a devorar el pan a palo seco, una proeza de la que sólo ella era capaz.

–V-Vamos, Ymir –le reprendió una vocecita, algo avergonzada–. No deberías decir esas cosas... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de los demás?

Naturalmente, allí donde estuviese Ymir, andaría cerca Krista (y viceversa). La chiquilla formaba un contraste todavía mayor que el que había entre Reiner y Bertolt: bajita y delgada, melena rubia, enormes ojos azules y la disposición de un ángel; daba la impresión de que, incluso siendo ya de noche, en cualquier momento la iluminaría un rayo de sol. Si cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho un comentario similar, habría salido volando por los aires "a la Leonhart"; pero tratándose de Krista, Ymir se limitó a pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y la trajo hacia sí, con una sonrisa que sorprendentemente no sólo parecía sino que _era_ sincera.

–Eres demasiado buena, con ella y con los demás –con la otra mano empezó a desordenarle los cabellos–. Si le das tu comida al primero que te la pide, ¿entonces con qué te quedas tú?

–¡Ymir! –replicó la chiquilla, sonrojándose todavía más– ¡Pero si el pan que le iba a dar a Sasha te lo comiste tú al final!

–¡Pues claro que me lo comí! Si tan dispuesta estás a pasar hambre, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida. Quien sabe, puede que incluso hayas aprendido algo, je je...

Mientras tanto, Mikasa contemplaba a la extraña pareja. "Supongo que entre ellas ocurre lo mismo", pensó, "una protege a la otra... pero saber quién es quién no es tan sencillo como parece."

De repente, en su cabeza se abrió paso otra idea, más urgente: había demasiado silencio.

Se dio la vuelta y allí, en la puerta, vio al Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis.

Su presencia era imponente: sin mirar a nadie en concreto, parecía estar fulminando a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, con aquellos ojos implacables perpetuamente rodeados por una sombra que le daban un aspecto inhumano. Detrás de Mikasa, Sasha ya se había terminado el bollo; eructó discretamente (para ser Sasha), pero el silencio era tan intenso que el pequeño "¡burp!" resonó como un trueno... Normalmente eso atraería todas las miradas, pero los cadetes se habían quedado como petrificados ante la visión de quien, para muchos, era la encarnación de sus peores pesadillas.

Shadis, en cambio, sí pareció concentrar en el pequeño grupo de la pared toda la intensidad de su severa figura. De pronto, sin tan siquiera carraspear, el silencio sepulcral dio paso a la tormenta.

–¡Ackerman! –vociferó.

Mikasa negaría, hasta el fin de sus días, que en aquel momento se le hubiese escapado un grito; siempre podía decir que había sido Sasha. Eso sí, dio un respingo y no lo tuvo fácil para volver a calmarse antes de que su corazón saliese disparado.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo casi inconcebible: el Comandante Instructor... sonrió. Muy levemente, prácticamente no se notaba y cuando Mikasa preguntó más tarde nadie se atrevió a confirmarlo; pero ella _le vio_ sonreír.

"Ya está", se resignó con estoicismo. "Hoy es cuando intenta matarnos a todos. Así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo..."

Y Shadis sacó de un bolsillo varios documentos.

–¡Arlert, Bott, Blouse, Braun...! –empezó a leer, "hablando" a voz en grito, como de costumbre.

"Así que una lista. Orden alfabético. Serás..."

–¡...Carolina, Daz, Diamant, DuKlein, Hoover...!

"Una selección. ¿Para qué? Reiner y Bertolt están, no creo que sea un castigo."

–¡...Kefka, Kirstein, Lenz, Leonhart...!

"¿Annie también? Entonces está claro... Debe ser alguna tarea especial."

–¡...Linke-Jackson, Springer, Tius, Wagner...!

"Oh, no... ¿Y si a los que no nombran los van a echar? Eren..."

–¡...Yeager, Ymir y Zeramuski!

Suspiró aliviada. "Mientras estemos juntos, no podrá pasarnos nada malo."

Shadis apartó la vista de los documentos y miró a su alrededor.

–El resto puede ir saliendo del comedor –dijo en un tono normal, en comparación con lo habitual pareció un susurro.

Hubo todavía un momento de silencio y parálisis, pero antes de que el Instructor tuviese que agarrar a alguien del cuello para dar ejemplo, uno de los reclutas se levantó y se escurrió velozmente por el hueco que quedaba entre el veterano y la puerta. Shadis arqueó una ceja, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y avanzó un par de pasos, para que fuese más fácil salir. Los demás que no habían sido nombrados empezaron a levantarse y siguieron a su compañero, aunque con algo más de dignidad. El crujido de la madera y el sonido de los pasos quebraron el ambiente solemne; podían oírse algunos comentarios.

–Pero ha dicho que "podemos" salir, no que "debamos". ¿No tienes curiosidad por...?

–¡Déjalo ya, Tom!

No tardaron en quedar sólo los elegidos, veintiuno en total más Shadis, quien echó un rápido vistazo y asintió satisfecho, mientras daba otro par de pasos rígidos hasta quedar en el centro de la sala.

–Bien, pueden sentarse. Pónganse cómodos y escuchen con atención.

Algunos se habían quedado de pie cuando entró el Instructor, otros se habían quedado sentados en mesas ahora casi vacías; todos buscaron un hueco en alguna de las mesas ocupadas, formando más o menos conscientemente grupos para protegerse de lo que pudiera pasar. Al final, entre todos llenaron tres mesas; si formasen un círculo, Shadis estaría en el centro.

Mikasa había vuelto a sentarse en su sitio. Eren y Armin seguían allí, con los ojos bien abiertos. Connie también estaba allí, encogiéndose de hombros nerviosamente en respuesta a algún comentario de Sasha, quien se había sentado al lado... dejando oportunamente la mesa entre ella y Mikasa. Ymir y Krista también se colocaron allí, lógico al ser la mesa más próxima. La morena miraba alternativamente a Armin y Krista y a duras penas podía contener la risa, pero una mirada de Mikasa bastó para que se calmase, aunque mantuvo su característica sonrisa burlona.

A la mesa de Jean se habían sentado varios chicos que solían orbitar alternativamente alrededor de Eren o del rubio aspirante a Policía Militar, atraídos por el carácter decidido de ambos; aunque la idea de tener algo en común haría que cualquiera de los dos pusiera caras raras o intentara sacudirle un puñetazo al otro. Mikasa reconoció a los chicos: Nac, pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás, ojos marrones que reflejaban determinación; Mylius, cabellos que parecían de plata, ojos azul claro, amable y tranquilo; Daz, pelo gris, también ojos marrones aunque más bien aprehensivos; Samuel, sorprendentemente parecido a Marco, pero sin pecas y más reservado; y Thomas, que parecía el hermano pequeño de Reiner, aunque sin rebosar tanta confianza.

Precisamente en la mesa de Reiner, se habían sentado otras cuatro personas: por un lado, Franz y Hannah, casi siempre ensimismados el uno junto al otro aunque negaban ser pareja, él bastante alto y con cabello negro afeitado casi al cero, ella bajita en comparación y pelirroja con pecas; por otro lado, cerca de Annie había dos chicas más, Mina con cabellera negra y vivos ojos grises, Ruth ocultando sus rizos de fuego con un pañuelo verde como sus ojos, ambas en un silencio que no parecía incómodo.

El vozarrón de Shadis interrumpió las observaciones de Mikasa y acaparó toda su atención.

–¡Escuchadme bien, gusanos, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez! –todos los murmullos cesaron en el acto– No sé qué habrá visto en vosotros el Alto Mando, pero os han seleccionado para unos ejercicios poco habituales que haremos mañana.

El Instructor iba girando con lentitud, mirando alternativamente a los de cada mesa mientras hablaba. Su presencia hacía que, de algún modo, pareciese que eran las mesas las que giraban a su alrededor; su voz llegaba a todos los grupos perfectamente, casi como si saliese de las paredes.

–Supongo que ya estáis pensando en lo bien que lo vais a hacer con vuestras espadas y vuestros equipos de maniobras... Pues ya podéis iros olvidando, porque esto no tiene nada que ver. Además, la idea es que luchéis _entre_ vosotros.

Eren abrió la boca y Mikasa supo que iba a decir algo como "¿¡para qué perder el tiempo con eso si no nos sirve para matar titanes!?"... así que le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa; el chico le miró con furia, pero al menos se quedó callado. Si Shadis lo vio, no dio muestras de ello y siguió hablando.

–Será una batalla a pie, pegados a la tierra para que recordéis de dónde venís. Eso está bien: que no se os olvide que, si podéis volar, es gracias a los ingenios de otros mucho mejores que vosotros... ¡sacos de carne!

Mikasa se preguntó si, en otra vida, aquellos insultos la habrían molestado o incluso hecho llorar; quizás si no hubiera visto ya tanto...

El Instructor se paró y frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar algo... o tratando de hacerle explotar la cabeza a alguien con sólo mirarle. Quizás las dos cosas. En aquel momento tenía frente a él la mesa de Jean y Marco, éste último un poco más nervioso que su compañero; aun así, fue el moreno pecoso quien interpretó aquella pausa como una invitación para intervenir.

–¡Señor! –carraspeó– Si... Si no son espadas, entonces... ¿Qué tipo de armas, señor?

Ahora Shadis _sí_ que le estaba mirando a él.

–Rifles, cadete Bott. Rifles.

La contestación, tranquila y mesurada, podía significar que el Instructor respetaba al muchacho que tenía clara desde el principio su misión de servir al Rey... o podía ser la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Mikasa se habría encogido de hombros si hubiera sido otro, como Jean; pero ver allí a Marco, sudando como Bertolt en sus peores momentos... No se merecía algo así.

–¿Basta con herir o hay que matar... señor? –preguntó, con suavidad y voz clara.

El silencio se hizo aún mayor si cabe. Sin apartar los ojos del Instructor, Mikasa podía notar las miradas de sus compañeros, entre asombrados y espantados; Shadis arqueó las cejas como sorprendido, pero no por las razones que cabría esperar.

–Obviamente el combate será a muerte, cadete Ackerman. Les estamos entrenando a usted y a los demás inútiles para convertirse en soldados, o al menos algo que se le parezca. En el Ejército no se dejan las cosas a medias, ni siquiera cuando luchamos contra otros humanos... –aquí el Instructor se perdió en sus pensamientos por un instante– Sin embargo, con los recursos que ya hemos invertido en ustedes, su muerte sería contraproducente. Así que el Alto Mando nos envía armas especialmente diseñadas para una batalla _simulada_.

Empezaron a oírse algunos murmullos de cadetes aliviados al saber que el entrenamiento no era tan duro como para exigirles que se matasen entre sí hasta que sólo quedase uno... o algo por el estilo.

–Básicamente –prosiguió Shadis, con lo que las voces cesaron al instante–, son rifles modificados para usar munición no letal, con gas en vez de pólvora. La idea es "marcar" al rival con una pintura especial: un impacto en la cabeza, el cuello o el torso se consideraría "baja"... aunque de los detalles les informarán mañana varios caballeros de la Policía Militar que van a honrarnos con su presencia.

Mikasa no era capaz de notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero aun así... Se oían susurros excitados de algunos compañeros. Sin embargo, ya era de noche, y había sido un día largo para todos tras el duro entrenamiento de costumbre. Lo que sí podía notar era que Shadis no quería tardar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

–¡Así que nada de tonterías! –otra vez se apagaron los demás sonidos– Vayan yendo ya a los barracones y recuperen fuerzas, que les hará falta. Mañana a primera hora bastará con la mitad de las vueltas a la pista, después desayunan ligero y en cuanto terminen se van para el campo oeste. Dejen guardado todo el equipo de maniobras y también las chaquetas, que les van a proporcionar uniformes especiales para la ocasión. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Se notaba que esperaba lo contrario, pero antes de que pudiese continuar...

–Entonces, ¿podemos dispararle a cualquiera? –saltó Eren.

Lo dijo mirando a Jean, mientras enseñaba todos los dientes en una amplia sonrisa. El rubio le respondió con un corte de mangas, sin molestarse en disimular; Shadis no le reprendió, estaba claro que quería acabar cuanto antes.

–Se les distribuirá en tres equipos, cadete Yeager –contestó–. También se lo explicará mañana la Policía Militar. Eso sí, la distribución está hecha y _no_ se cambia, ¿queda claro?

El Instructor no la miró ominosamente mientras decía aquello último, pero aun así... Mikasa tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza su bufanda roja.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.


	3. La alarma de Armin

Armin Arlert estaba cansado; o, más bien, _seguía_ cansado. Todavía medio-dormido medio-despierto, le costaba creer que ya hubieran pasado las preciadas horas de sueño y tocara levantarse para otro día de instrucción infernal. Cierto, había llegado hasta ahí, tras aguantar y recorrer ya buena parte del camino; pero con cada nuevo día, las dudas volvían a asaltarle y él se aferraba al consuelo de un sueño reparador mientras era posible.

El agotamiento absoluto tenía la ventaja de cortar de raíz sus pesadillas; no le quedaban energías para malgastarlas en eso.

De verdad que parecía haber pasado sólo un instante: hacía un momento, se oían los murmullos excitados de sus compañeros al poco de apagarse las luces, preguntándose qué les depararía la mañana siguiente con aquellos "juegos de guerra"; y un parpadeo después, la luz gris y tenue del alba se colaba por las ventanas del barracón, permitiéndole ver las sombras de los cadetes que habían conseguido ponerse a pie y se vestían casi a tientas. Varias voces susurraban cerca de él, aunque no era capaz de reconocerlas.

–Todavía es pronto, ¿no?

–Toca levantarnos antes, qué se le va a hacer...

–Las chaquetas también tenemos que dejarlas.

–¡Pues hace un frío...!

–Un par de vueltas a la pista y ya verás cómo se te pasa.

Armin se escondió bajo las sábanas. "Sólo cinco minutos más", pensó. Le pareció oír que alguien le llamaba en voz baja, pero lo ignoró; quien quiera que fuese, cesó en sus intentos. Algunos murmullos más, pasos que se alejaban, la puerta cerrándose... Al final se hizo el silencio.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a despertarse de verdad. Esa parte de él, tan racional (¡y a veces tan molesta!), le decía que no sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable sino que iba a ser peor cuanto más tardase. Fue creciendo dentro de él una sensación de desasosiego a la que le habría gustado poner fin, pero ni siquiera podía moverse. ¡Cuánta impotencia! Saber lo que hay que hacer y sin embargo no ser capaz de...

De repente, al otro lado del capullo protector que formaban las sábanas, alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Arlert, ¿estás bien?

La voz era casi un susurro, como si ese "alguien" temiera despertarle. "Delicadeza" fue una palabra que le vino a la mente... ¿Acaso se había colado Mikasa en el barracón de los chicos, buscándole preocupada por si le había pasado algo? Pero, si era ella, ¿por qué la sensación de desasosiego se iba convirtiendo lentamente en _terror_?

–¿Quieres que te traiga una tacita de té, cadete Arlert?

No había burla en esas palabras pero aun así Armin empezó a notar un sudor frío... Algo iba _muy_ mal, como si su mundo estuviera a punto de venirse abajo; como si volviera a estar en Shiganshina, aquella mano colosal aferrada al Muro...

Tragó saliva. Seguramente era una pesadilla; si se hubiera levantado a tiempo... Pero ya era tarde. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias; incluso tratándose de un sueño, quería creer que sus decisiones también importaban. No esperaría a que "aquello" se lanzase sobre él mientras seguía a ciegas, ¡le haría frente como un soldado y le miraría a la cara por horrible que fuese!

Quizás porque dudaba que fuera real, Armin reunió suficiente coraje para apartar las sábanas; y no lentamente con los dientes rechinando por la tensión, sino con un movimiento rápido que al instante desveló ante sus ojos al monstruo que le aguardaba al otro lado.

A diez centímetros de él apareció la cara del Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis.

…

Después de aquello, en la mente del chico había una especie de laguna...

Lo próximo de lo que fue consciente era que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. Notaba cómo le ardían los pulmones y las piernas; y aquello _sí_ era real. Tampoco se le escaparon las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros. Él también se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de que iba entre los primeros.

–¡Caramba, Armin! –le saludó Reiner con una sonrisa– ¡Ni que te persiguiera un titán!

Le habría gustado contestar, pero le faltaba el aliento.

–Recuperar el tiempo perdido está bien, pero tampoco hay que pasarse –siguió el fornido cadete rubio, frunciendo un poco el ceño–. Lo importante es aguantar hasta el final. Todavía quedan cinco vueltas, reserva tus fuerzas.

Bertolt, que trotaba a su lado como una silenciosa (y enorme) sombra, se limitó a sonreírle débilmente. Después los dos volvieron la vista al frente y aumentaron el ritmo un poco, lo suficiente para ir dejando atrás a Armin. Éste lo agradeció: llegar hasta allí y luego frenar otra vez habría sido algo ridículo, pero esto se evitaba si eran ellos los que empezaban a correr más rápido.

Decidió seguir el consejo de Reiner y fue relajando la marcha, llenando de aire sus pulmones y procurando no atragantarse con su propia saliva. Poco a poco fueron superándole los demás cadetes; conforme completaban vueltas, iba acercándose a su posición habitual en la cola. Algún compañero le palmeó la espalda para darle ánimos y otros le miraron con curiosidad al adelantarle, pero la mayoría estaban centrados en sus propios pensamientos; los de Armin eran "cansancio" y "frío".

Los que no parecían muy afectados era Connie y Sasha: la chica llevaba a cuestas al de pelo rapado, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara; seguramente le había prometido a cambio parte del desayuno. Eren también pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, riéndose, seguido poco después por un Jean que parecía echar humo por las orejas... Luego llegó Mikasa, con cara de resignación; le saludó y continuó en pos de su hermano adoptivo.

Las seis vueltas terminaron antes de lo que creía y enseguida estaban todos en el comedor. Tenía razón una de aquellas voces con que comenzó el día: algo de ejercicio y el frío había dejado de ser un problema, incluso sin chaqueta. Ya sólo le quedaba lidiar con el cansancio, nada que no pudiera solucionar "una tacita de té"...

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, al recordar aquellas palabras. "Con suerte, sólo habrá sido una pesadilla", deseó.

Él era el primero en reconocer que tenía muchas debilidades; pero también tenía la capacidad de ir enfrentándose a ellas una por una. Dándole vueltas al asunto no iba a solucionar nada... y necesitaba espabilarse si no quería convertirse en una carga durante el resto del día.

Cogió una bandeja y se acercó a la mesa en que estaban las provisiones, bastante variadas aquella mañana: además de las gachas y el té, había fruta (manzanas y plátanos), nueces e incluso tiras de carne desecada. "¿Será porque vienen hoy los de la Policía Militar?" No tenía mucho apetito, pero sabía que no iba a tener mejor momento para reponer fuerzas; cogió una ración de cada cosa y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró. Empezó a beber el té con ansia y, después de quemarse la punta de la lengua una primera vez, siguió con algo más de tranquilidad. Una sensación reconfortante iba extendiéndose por su cuerpo...

–Oye, ése era... Bah, no importa.

Antes de poder contestar, se sentó a su lado una chica que llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo verde, del que escapaban algunos rizos anaranjados; aun así, Armin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar su nombre. "O estoy todavía más dormido que despierto, o es una de esas personas que por alguna razón pasan desapercibidas."

–Ruth –dijo al final, de forma que casi parecía una pregunta.

La chica sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

–Ah, estamos todos igual a estas horas... Armin.

El tono era el mismo con que él había dicho antes su nombre y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Krista –interrumpió alguien.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, de pronto despierto por la indignación... y se quedó helado cuando le atravesaron los ojos azules de Annie Leonhart. Ella no sonrió, simplemente levantó una ceja.

–Vaya... Por eso no estaba Ymir aquí también.

A su lado, Ruth contenía a duras penas la risa; poco le faltó para atragantarse con el té.

Armin creyó que iba a empezar a arder por la vergüenza. Sabía lo que le tocaba hacer: tartamudear alguna disculpa, coger su bandeja y caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa donde estarían Eren y Mikasa. Sería lo más sensato, frente a alguien que podía partirle en dos con un solo dedo. Y sin embargo...

–Precisamente era lo que decía Ruth –procuró enseñar todos los dientes con su mejor sonrisa–. A estas horas, _todos_ nos equivocamos.

–Oye, yo no dije... –empezó a protestar la pelirroja, sin mucha convicción; no llegó a terminar, aunque no la había interrumpido nadie.

Annie simplemente seguía allí de pie, con su bandeja, mirándole. No había burla en sus ojos, ni ira... pero eso podía significar que estaba acumulando en su interior otra clase de ira, más peligrosa.

"Considéralo un empate", imploró a Armin su parte más racional. "Retirarte ahora no sería deshonroso."

Pero otra parte de él tenía la certeza de que, tal y como había empezado el día, o aceptaba que iba a caerle una detrás de otra, o cortaba en seco aquella racha. Mala suerte haber decidido hacerlo con la chica más peligrosa del 104... exceptuando a Mikasa... y a Ymir... Sasha quizás...

"¿¡Por qué hay aquí tantas chicas que me dan miedo!?"

Fue entonces cuando, en un momento de inspiración, decidió coger uno de sus peores temores y convertirlo en un arma. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña rubia letal.

–¿Te apetece una tacita de té, cadete Leonhart?

La otra ni pestañeó. Por un instante le pareció ver en sus ojos aquella "mirada de la muerte" de la que había oído hablar... pero se fue tan rápido como había venido. Ella no hizo nada drástico: con movimientos lentos y casi perezosos se colocó frente a él, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó; cogió la taza de Armin y, sin dejar de mirarle con sus gélidos orbes, se la llevó a los labios y empezó a beber hasta terminarse el hirviente líquido sin hacer una sola pausa.

Cuando ella volvió a dejar en su bandeja la taza, ya vacía, Armin se acordó de respirar. Naturalmente, la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara; al menos no se le había abierto la boca como a un tonto. Annie no hizo ni un comentario, ni una burla: no iba a ponérselo fácil. Pero por alguna razón, quizás porque el desafío era considerable y él tenía que subir a su altura, no le tembló la voz al contestar.

–De nada. Si no os importa, iré a por otra taza.

Dicho lo cual, y con movimientos tan pausados como los de Leonhart, se levantó, cogió su bandeja, se dio la vuelta y pasó otra vez por la mesa con las provisiones. Recargó el té y, sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Mikasa y Eren. Le temblaban las manos y se centró en evitar a toda costa tropezar en el peor momento posible, pero de algún modo consiguió no tirar nada al suelo. Comprobó con alivio que los demás seguían a lo suyo, formando pequeños grupos dispersos por varias mesas, el murmullo de fondo habitual a la hora del desayuno; había temido que todo el mundo estuviera mirándole en silencio... "Menos mal que el mundo no gira a mi alrededor".

Mikasa estaba, como de costumbre, sentada de espaldas a la pared; de manera más o menos consciente, se situaba en una posición que le permitiera ver venir cualquier peligro. Eren, frente a ella, terminaba de contarle algo.

–Y entonces le dije "¡pues punto a cuatro patas y galopa, así llegarás antes!"... ¡Ja ja! Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Jean.

–Sí, Eren –contestó la chica, paciente–. Es la tercera vez que lo cuentas.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder replicar intervino Thomas, que se sentó a su lado.

–Bueno, es la primera vez que yo lo oigo...

No era el único que esa mañana había decidido juntarse con ellos en vez de con los "pro-Policía Militar": Mylius también estaba allí, a un lado de Mikasa, escuchando en silencio mientras desayunaba; al otro lado se sentaba Nac, que parecía algo incómodo.

–Estamos en el mismo bando –añadió este último, entre cucharada y cucharada de gachas–. ¿No sería más sencillo... no sé... _no_ hacerle constantemente bromas sobre si se parece a tal o cual animal?

Eren resopló y ya iba a contestar lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza, cuando Armin se sentó a su lado, saludando a todos los de la mesa. La interrupción permitió al impulsivo moreno controlar un poco su respuesta.

–No soy el único que "bromea". ¡Él no hace más que llamarme "idiota suicida"! Me lo dice cada dos por tres. ¿Y por qué? ¡Sólo porque quiero alistarme en la Legión y matar a todos los titanes!

Mylius se llevó la mano a la cara y Nac le miró confundido, sin saber si Yeager se estaba riendo de sí mismo... Se volvió hacia Mikasa.

–Habla en serio –contestó la chica la muda pregunta, mientras con una mano acariciaba su inseparable bufanda.

Quien no la conociera bien diría que era "inexpresiva", pero Armin sabía de la lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior cada vez que surgía el tema: alguien te importa mucho, pero respetas sus decisiones aunque con ellas corra un gran peligro... no puedes apartarlo a rastras y simplemente te quedas a su lado, rezando para que todo salga bien y no tengas que recoger los pedazos. "Mikasa, si pudiera animarte..."

El rubio inquieto tuvo otro momento de inspiración: decidió distraer a Mikasa poniendo a prueba sus dotes de "centinela". La idea se le ocurrió cuando recordó que no había cambiado de taza, simplemente la había rellenado con más té. La cogió, se la llevó a los labios haciéndose el distraído...

–¿Seguro que no quieres otra? –le preguntó ella.

Esta vez a Armin sí que se le quedó la boca abierta. Su asombro no tenía nada de fingido: casi desde la otra punta del comedor, seguro que sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Eren... _y ella lo había visto_. ¿Cómo no admirar a alguien así?

–Bueno –consiguió contestar–, si de repente caigo al suelo con convulsiones, avisa al médico... ¡pero nada se interpondrá entre mi té y yo!

Esta vez sí bebió un buen trago, que le supo a gloria; quizás porque había conseguido que Mikasa sonriese. "Algunas cosas _sí_ se me dan bien", pensó satisfecho. Todo lo que pudiera hacer por quien prácticamente era su hermana...

Los demás no habían pillado el chiste. Eren, algo confundido, volvió enseguida al tema del que sí podía hablar.

–Vale, tiene que haber alguien en el Muro Interior para mantener el orden... ¡pero ellos se creen mejores que los demás! –otra vez se ahogaba con su propia indignación, casi sin haber tocado todavía el desayuno; Mikasa volvió a caer en una sutil resignación, algo abatida.

–Pero si son los mejores –intervino Samuel, que acababa de sentarse con ellos... y se topó con la mirada fulminante de Eren.

–No te pongas así –le ayudó Thomas–, sabes que si no estás entre los diez primeros ni siquiera puedes elegir.

–Algo tienen que hacer bien –añadió Mylius.

Si contaban con que la lógica hiciese mella en la determinación de Yeager... es que no conocían a Yeager. En aquel momento, debía sentirse "sólo contra el mundo", y aceptó encantado el desafío.

–¡Llegar al número uno no significa nada si luego te largas al único sitio en el que _no_ hay titanes! –casi gritaba y le faltaba poco para ponerse en pie.

–Eren... –le advirtió Mikasa, con suavidad; naturalmente, su hermano adoptivo no le hizo caso.

–¡No les obligan, _deciden_ irse a la Policía Militar, libremente! –continuó, la cara enrojecida– ¡Y si alguien decide libremente dejar que sean los demás quienes se encarguen de los titanes, entonces ese alguien es un puto cobarde!

Armin oyó que varias personas se levantaban de una mesa cercana. "Fijo que Jean y Marco lo han oído", tragó saliva. "Bueno, ellos... y el resto del campamento, a este paso."

–Eren... –repitió Mikasa, esta vez con un tono algo extraño.

–No tienen derecho –siguió el chico, bajando la voz... sólo por un momento– ¡No tienen derecho a creerse mejores que los demás! ¿¡Cómo voy a respetar a esa basura que te mira por encima del hombro, si lo más parecido que ven a un combate es cuando se reúnen por las noches para darse bien por c...!?

La patada que le pegó Mikasa por debajo de la mesa hizo que todos los que estaban sentados alrededor diesen un respingo. Después de eso, silencio. "Ahora no son imaginaciones mías".

Y entonces Armin vio dos cosas que le hicieron temblar.

La primera fue que Eren se había callado... y estaba _asustado_.

La segunda... que Mikasa estaba _enfadada_.

Casi nunca había visto enfadada a Mikasa: alrededor de sus ojos entrecerrados se habían formado unos cercos de lo que parecía ser oscuridad pura; sus iris negros no "parecían", _eran_ oscuridad... despedían un brillo frío e implacable, tanto como la furia asesina que de seguro la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

El corazón de Armin dejó de latir un momento cuando creyó que la _auténtica_ "mirada de la muerte" le estaba atravesando a él, por alguna razón... Afortunadamente su parte racional salió al rescate y se dio cuenta de que la mirada estaba centrada en un punto detrás de él. ¿Alguien en la puerta? El alivio que pudo sentir el chico desapareció en cuanto se hizo la pregunta...

"¿Qué ha hecho que Mikasa reaccione así?"

Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Parecía absurdo, simplemente estaban desayunando... pero _sabía_ que era cuestión de vida o muerte y que los próximos instantes serían vitales. Ése era el tipo de desafío al que podía enfrentarse; en otras circunstancias, habría sonreído.

"Mikasa sólo reaccionaría así si alguien fuera a... ¿matar a Eren? ¿Quién querría...? ¿Alguien que se considerase provocado? Alguien de la Policía Militar; Jean no llegaría tan lejos, Marco ni en broma, Shadis no les tiene mucho cariño... Pongámonos en lo peor: el mismísimo Comandante Nile Dok acaba de cruzar esa puerta y ha oído a Eren. ¿Qué esperar? ¿Un consejo de guerra, un pelotón? No... Mikasa teme que sea algo inmediato. Quizás un simple oficial, un sádico, que decide dar un escarmiento... Entonces, quizás..."

Él mismo no era consciente de todos los saltos que había dado su mente desesperada, en busca de una respuesta; pero en apenas unos segundos, supo lo que tenía que decir para "desactivar" la situación... y cómo tenía que decirlo.

–Te equivocas, Eren.

De algún modo, se las apañó para que no le temblase la voz, e incluso la cargó con un desprecio gélido que en realidad no iba dirigido a sus compañeros... aunque ellos no lo supieran. No podía dudar, ni siquiera podía mirar hacia atrás; saber a qué se enfrentaba lo haría aún más difícil.

–Para ser Policía Militar, tienes que ser capaz de matar.

Daba igual el tenso silencio, daba igual la sensación de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, daba igual el temor de que sus compañeros no volviesen a verle de la misma manera... ¡No se iba a rendir! Taladró con sus ojos la mesa, sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Su voz todavía sonaba con claridad; no se oía ni un carraspeo.

–Seguro que crees que puedes matar titanes... pero no me estoy refiriendo a eso.

En otras circunstancias, habría estampado su propia cabeza contra la mesa por decir aquello. Sus mejores amigos... no, sus _hermanos_, nunca le habían contado exactamente lo que ocurrió justo antes de que Mikasa se fuese a vivir con los Yeager; pero si alguien era capaz de sumar dos y dos, ése era Armin... y tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo sucedido. Estaba removiendo recuerdos dolorosos para todos y si había justicia pagaría por ello, aunque tuviese sus motivos.

–¿Serías capaz de usar tu entrenamiento, todo lo que has aprendido como soldado... para matar a otra persona?

–No soy un asesino –replicó Eren, irritado.

–Enhorabuena. Como has dudado, esa persona ha entrado en una taberna con un hacha y se ha cargado a diez inocentes. Menudo policía estarías hecho...

Casi notaba cómo le abrasaba la ira de Eren, indignado por perder a un juego del que ni siquiera le habían explicado las reglas; pero Armin quería creer que había conseguido reconducir la situación. Todavía sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en concreto, cogió su taza y la alzó.

–Bebamos por quienes no dudan en hacer lo que debe hacerse, cuando debe hacerse. Bebamos por la Policía Militar.

Dicho lo cual, se llevó la taza a los labios y la vació de un solo trago. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que los demás le imitaban, aunque sin excesivo entusiasmo. No se distrajo observando las reacciones de sus compañeros; lo importante era enfrentarse a la amenaza que acechaba detrás de él... ¡casi notaba su aliento en la espalda! Respiró hondo discretamente, se puso en pie y empezó a girarse.

–Voy a por más té, ¿alguien quiere...?

Y entonces le vio.

Después de devanarse los sesos imaginándose la peor situación posible, poco menos que esperaba a un demonio con el fuego del infierno en sus ojos y colmillos chorreando sangre, dispuesto a devorar su alma... En vez de eso, se encontró con un hombre de carne y hueso.

El oficial era más bien alto, delgado, con cabellos castaños que le llegaban hasta la nuca y algunos pelos que ni siquiera podían considerarse "barba de tres días". Sus ojos marrones le observaban con cansancio y algo de perplejidad, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano. Su uniforme, que no era precisamente impecable, llevaba el emblema de la Policía Militar.

"Al menos acerté en eso", pensó Armin aliviado; pero no por ello iba a dejar de hacer el saludo de rigor...

-Ah, no hace falta... –le interrumpió el oficial moviendo una mano, como quien espanta una mosca– No estoy aquí como vuestro superior, seguís dependiendo de Shadis y los suyos –se dio la vuelta–. No hace falta que saluden, ¿verdad?

Esto último se lo dijo a un hombre que estaba cogiendo provisiones de la mesa central para llenar un par de bandejas. Unos cuarenta años, pelo corto canoso y perilla; ojos entrecerrados y una expresión gruñona permanente. Respondió con una especie de bufido a su camarada, y éste se volvió otra vez hacia Armin.

–Ralph no es hombre de muchas palabras –explicó sonriente–. Aunque parece que a ti se te dan bien. A ver... Arlert, ¿verdad? –el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo sabía su nombre– Yo soy el oficial Dennis Eibringer. A Ralph ya le conoces... Djel es el que está junto a la puerta.

Armin pudo ver a otro policía, algo más joven, rígido como un poste, pelo negro y unos ojos claros grandes e inquietantes... Le vinieron a la mente aquellos predicadores callejeros que clamaban contra quienes dudaban del poder de los Muros. "Fanáticos." Sintió un escalofrío.

–En fin –continuó Dennis–, en realidad al que le toca hablar hoy es a mí. Vamos a desayunar y en seguida os explicamos cómo funcionan las armas, de qué va la batalla simulada y todo eso... –se giró sonriente hacia los demás cadetes– Tomaos vuestro tiempo, pero cuando terminéis id al campo oeste, que os estaremos esperando allí. ¡Hasta pronto!

Ralph ya había salido del comedor con Djel y las dos bandejas. Eibringer se limitó a coger una taza de té (Armin le oyó murmurar "no creo que tengan nada más fuerte") y siguió a sus compañeros. La tensión pareció marcharse con ellos, porque ya volvía a oírse el murmullo de fondo habitual. Armin se sentó otra vez con los suyos; se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Al final la cosa no había ido a mayores, pero se sentía agotado después de haberse preparado para lo peor. "Menos mal que..."

–Tú también te has dado cuenta –interrumpió Mikasa, que no se había movido de su sitio.

–Dennis no parece mala persona –contestó él con un hilillo de voz–. Pero los otros dos...

No dijeron más; aquel silencio valía por muchas palabras. Armin volvió a girarse hacia la puerta, inquieto...

Después se sintió mucho mejor. No sólo porque los policías, en efecto, se habían marchado; sino porque, para su sorpresa y aun sin estar seguro del porqué, Annie Leonhart le había sonreído.


	4. La atención de Annie

Annie Leonhart salió del comedor en el que le parecía haber pasado ya una eternidad, respiró con alivio el aire fresco de la mañana y echó a andar sin prisas. Sola, como a ella le gustaba.

Intentó dejar vacía por completo su mente y limitarse a observar con calma lo que le rodeaba: en lo alto, un cielo despejado tan azul que costaba creer que fuese de verdad; el sol, asomando ya por el este, bañaba con luz dorada y clara el Cuartel y sus instalaciones; algunos reclutas hacían prácticas en los campos de tierra; los pájaros que vivían en los árboles dispersos allí y allá parecían charlar animadamente entre ellos, como preguntándose qué tramaban aquellos humanos...

Nadie la interrumpió en su marcha hacia el campo oeste, pero estar "a solas con sus pensamientos" nunca duraba demasiado tiempo; no pudo evitar que la rondasen otra vez los "fantasmas" de sus compañeros de la 104.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo: intentaba aislarse, mantener la distancia... y nada. Aunque no lo quisiera, terminaba captando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; fijándose en detalles que luego recordaba sin problemas, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta en el momento.

Y, de manera errática, sus pensamientos fueron saltando de un compañero a otro; toda aquella gente que _no_ debería importarle... ¿Para qué, si seguramente terminarían muertos en cuanto acabasen la instrucción, o incluso antes?

Se sorprendió pensando en Mikasa Ackerman. El resto de cadetes eran prácticamente inofensivos en comparación, pero Ackerman... Lo que había sentido cuando creyó que la mirada de odio de la muchacha iba dirigida a ella, se parecía demasiado al miedo; luego resultó que la morena se había fijado en realidad en aquellos policías, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Por otro lado, la visión de los tres oficiales en el comedor le había resultado un poco... decepcionante.

"¿Cuál de los tres seré yo dentro de unos años, si todo sale bien?", se preguntó. "¿El que olvidó afeitarse? ¿El que tiene un palo metido por el culo? ¿El que parece que va a soltarte un mordisco en cualquier momento? Je... Supongo que más bien el primero."

Y aun así... Los otros dos estaban hechos de distinta pasta; tenían que estarlo, para que Ackerman les hubiera mirado así. Había algo en ellos que no encajaba, como sí...

"¿Como si tuvieran las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿Como si incluso les apestaran? Cuánto dramatismo... Aunque tú entiendes de eso, ¿verdad?", se burló amargamente de ella misma.

Precisamente había llegado al campo oeste y vio que los tres hombres ya estaban allí, junto a un par de carros; sencillos pero fiables, como los que usaba la Legion.

"Ésa es la Policía Militar: el mejor equipo para poder usarlo donde no corren riesgo alguno... ¿Cómo no voy a querer yo un puesto allí?", reflexionó con una mueca despectiva en los labios, recordando que ella no era quién para reprochar a otros el haber escogido el camino más fácil.

Alguien del Cuerpo de Instructores se había llevado los caballos de allí. Un policía estaba subido en uno de los carros e iba pasándole a otro compañero cajas rectangulares de madera, no muy grandes, formando con ellas un bloque sobre la lustrosa hierba verde que cubría aquella parte del campo oeste.

"Genial. Si eso son rifles, han conseguido que se moje la pólvora. La mitad tendremos que usar las armas como porras. O... ¿Habían dicho que usaban gas? Aun así..."

Entonces apareció el tercer policía, al que incluso desde lejos (veintitantos metros de distancia) pudo reconocer como el tal Dennis Eibringer, que empezó a coger cajas y las fue colocando sobre tres mesas que debían haber montado antes los instructores con tablones y caballetes de madera. Sus camaradas se unieron a él y terminaron pronto; había exactamente 21 cajas distribuidas homogéneamente sobre las mesas.

"Bien. Parece que cuando quieren, saben cómo organizarse", reconoció.

Se preguntó qué era lo mejor: salir al encuentro de los policías con ese aire "paso de todo", que había conseguido cultivar tras años de práctica, o quedarse allí "acechando" o más bien limitándose a esperar a que llegase alguien más. El lugar donde estaba era apropiado para la segunda opción: había varios árboles, concretamente pinos (no estaba segura de la especie), con buena sombra.

Se recostó contra un tronco y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte, acariciando delicadamente con una mano las briznas y notando cómo las puntas le hacían cosquillas en la palma. Sonrió, tranquila, creyendo que por fin podía limitarse a "estar"...

…y en vez de eso volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez pensando que aquel verde tan intenso era como el de los ojos de Yeager cuando el sol le daba en la cara.

"Maldita sea."

Eren Yeager, el "idiota suicida" que parecía ansioso por conseguir el premio a "el primero en caer"; y él, o no se daba cuenta, o estaba encantado con la idea si así al menos luchaba contra los titanes. ¿Cuál de las dos clases de estupidez era peor? Y sin embargo, una parte de ella no podía dejar de admirar aquel valor temerario... quizás precisamente porque carecía del mismo.

No había nadie tan cabezota como él. En aquellas ocasiones en que los dos entrenaban a solas, Eren se lanzaba a por ella cinco o seis veces, y terminaba otras tantas en el suelo, antes de replantearse su "estrategia". Sería un idiota, pero nada parecía desanimarle y su entusiasmo era contagioso; sabía que con él se le había escapado más de una sonrisa...

"¡Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo!", suspiró silenciosamente. "Ojalá pudiera ver las cosas como él, blanco o negro. Así sería mucho más fácil tomar ciertas... decisiones."

En cambio, Yeager no pretendía engañar a nadie, ni aparentaba para impresionar o inducir a una falsa confianza... Simplemente _era_ así. Cuando entrenaban juntos, no tenía que preguntarse "cuánto sabe" o "cómo debo actuar para que no sospeche"; en aquellos escasos momentos, cuyo recuerdo atesoraba como oro en paño, podía limitarse a ser ella misma.

Poder usar todo lo que había aprendido de su padre desde que era niña, ser admirada por un rival digno al que le estaba "legando" una parte de todos aquellos conocimientos... Seguro que en aquel momento tenía otra gran sonrisa en los labios, pero no le importaba; podía quitarse la máscara siempre que estuviera a solas con sus pensamientos... o a solas con Eren.

"No", se reprendió de inmediato, la sonrisa desapareció. "Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer, tarde o temprano... Sabes lo que _ya_ has hecho. ¿Buscas paz, felicidad incluso? _No te la mereces._"

Aquella verdad brutal la golpeó como un puño. Tardó un rato en volver a respirar. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado con fuerza la mano, arrancando un puñado de briznas de hierba. Sintió un escalofrío.

"Es mejor... no pensar..."

Cerró los ojos, intentó limitarse a respirar. Extendió la mano, dejó que las briznas se despegasen y fueran cayendo lentamente. Se centró en la brisa matutina que acariciaba su piel, en los escasos rayos de sol que caían sobre ella entre las sombras de los pinos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, la mente vacía de todo pensamiento y toda emoción; miró hacia lo alto, hacia el brillante cielo azul...

Azul como los ojos de Arlert.

"No tengo remedio", suspiró resignada, incluso conteniendo una risilla al ver que aquellos intentos nunca duraban más de unos segundos.

El rubito era otra de las personas que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa, casi contra su voluntad; pero era difícil resistirse con alguien que pareció estar a punto de desmayarse cuando se bebió su té y luego, sin embargo, había conseguido resolver una situación bastante tensa en un instante. Los dos policías más siniestros habían estado a punto de saltar sobre el bocazas de Eren; a lo que habría seguido, seguramente, un baño de sangre provocado por Ackerman...

Pero Armin, el chico que no tenía madera de soldado (y él era el primero en reconocerlo), también era de los que parecían no rendirse nunca. Aunque le temblase todo el cuerpo, en el momento decisivo era capaz de luchar como sólo él sabía hacerlo: con palabras. Annie podía admirar el arrojo prácticamente suicida de Yeager; pero esa otra clase de valor, la de alguien que no sólo supera sus miedos, sino que se enfrenta a ellos y los desarma con lo de "la pluma es más fuerte que la espada"... ese tipo de valor merecía _respeto_.

Otra vez volvió a notar como un dolor, una punzada en el pecho... Que respetase a Armin no le salvaría, si algún día llegaban a enfrentarse en el campo de batalla. Apretó los dientes. "Maldita sea."

Era más sencillo no quitarse la máscara, mantener siempre una actitud indiferente, distanciarse de todos...

Incluso de Reiner y Bertolt. _E__specialmente_ de Reiner y Bertolt.

No era sólo lo que más le convenía a ella, era lo mejor para todos: si veían juntos a los tres todo el rato, alguien podría sacar conclusiones...

"Para empezar, quizás fuese mala idea alistarnos todos en la División Sur."

Reiner, sobre todo, no captaba las "indirectas"... como lanzarle por los aires durante los ejercicios de cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre insistiendo en que había que "participar, tomar parte". ¿Él, precisamente, diciendo eso? A veces se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando, si acaso su idea de "disimular" era convertirse en otra persona completamente distinta.

"A no ser que..."

Annie meneó la cabeza. No era _su_ problema. Ella se encargaba de sus propios asuntos y dejaba en paz a los demás, ¡no era tanto pedir que los demás hicieran lo mismo! Pero nada, todas las mañanas igual, Reiner sentándose en la mesa y atosigándola con su cháchara inagotable... ¡cualquiera diría que se le estaba insinuando, con lo pesado que era!

Y Bertolt... Siempre siguiéndole como una sombra; quizás una manera de "socializar", indirectamente, aunque los dos no podría ser más opuestos. Estaría bien si se limitase a callar, como hacía casi siempre; pero el moreno tenía la costumbre, _muy irritante_, de mirarla de reojo constantemente cuando creía que Annie no se daba cuenta... como temiendo que ella fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, a juzgar por los sudores que le entraban al pobre.

"Igual es verdad que a Reiner se le está yendo la pinza y Bert teme que a mí me pase lo mismo."

Le fastidiaba la idea de tener una "niñera"; le fastidiaba aún más que el flacucho se limitase a observarla a escondidas, en vez de actuar con franqueza y decirle claramente qué es lo que le preocupaba. Era lo opuesto a Yeager, tan directo... ¿Cómo podía respetar a alguien así?

Con semejante compañía, no era de extrañar que ella hubiera salido lo más rápidamente posible del comedor. Aunque hasta entonces había sido una mañana agradable: reírse un poco de Armin, ver luego el espectáculo con los policías... y pasar un buen rato con Mina y Ruth. Ellas _sí_ eran buena compañía; dos de las pocas personas con las que podías compartir un silencio prolongado, sin que éste se volviese incómodo.

Mina era otra de las "entusiastas", aunque su coraje no llegaba a la temeridad; casi siempre una sonrisa en los labios, sincera, capaz de hacer sonreír también a los demás (aunque en su caso no se notase tanto). Sin embargo, la morena tenía bastante tacto y, cuando veía que Annie prefería estar en silencio, se limitaba a hacer algún comentario aislado que no necesitaba respuesta.

"Ella sí me hacer participar", reconoció. "Pero así... así está bien."

En cuanto a Ruth... Costaba imaginarse a alguien que pudiera pasar tan desapercibida incluso sin proponérselo; hasta el cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba recogido, casi invisible, con aquel eterno pañuelo verde suyo. Lo cierto era que, salvo su nombre, no sabía nada más de ella: ni de dónde venía, ni si tenía familia, ni a qué aspiraba... Ese distanciamiento pasivo que se confundía fácilmente con "pasotismo", el silencio producto de guardarse sus opiniones si las tenía, ¿no le recordaban a _alguien_?

"No, si todavía va a ser una de los nuestros", ironizó.

Annie no se había alistado precisamente para hacer amigos, pero si había batalla y las dos iban en el mismo bando (aunque fuera provisional), esperaba poder ver de nuevo a Ruth cuando todo hubiese terminado. Lo reconocía: puede que no fueran amigas... pero la pelirroja le caía bien.

Intentó, una vez más, "vaciar la mente". Cerró los ojos, casi con curiosidad, preguntándose hacia dónde le llevarían sus pensamientos; no iba a hacer trampas, verdaderamente intentó centrarse en la nada, en la negrura...

...como la mirada de Mikasa aquella mañana.

–Tiene que ser una maldita broma –masculló, aunque sabía que ya no podría evitar pensar durante un rato en ella–. ¿Pero qué me pasa hoy? Habrán puesto algo en el té...

Ackerman, pues... ¿Era sólo impresión suya, o la "hermana" de Yeager actuaba como si se creyera mejor que ella? No: Annie reconoció que eran sus propias dudas, puede que incluso resentimiento; ella había elegido separarse de los demás, no depender de nadie para ser así más fuerte. En cambio...

Mikasa Ackerman, claramente la número uno de su promoción, la mejor en todos los aspectos: equipo de maniobras, cuerpo a cuerpo, armas de fuego, resistencia, fuerza... ¡y sin que pareciera esforzarse! Incluso destacaba en la teoría; pero claro, ahí quedaba por detrás de Armin, como todos los demás. La morena no se separaba ni de él, ni de Eren; especialmente de Eren.

Sólo un cabeza hueca como Yeager sería incapaz de darse cuenta de que todas aquellas atenciones eran algo más que las habituales entre "hermanos". Cuando Annie pensaba en ello, se ponía enferma; y sabía de lo que hablaba, porque desde su posición habitual en el comedor, sin proponérselo, había tenido una buena vista desde el primer día. Ya no era tan exagerado como al principio (cuando Mikasa todavía intentaba meterle la cuchara en la boca), aunque Eren seguía rechazándolas... y eso hacía que aumentase el respeto que sentía por él.

Es decir, Mikasa estaba centrada principalmente en Eren, y para ella luego venía todo lo demás... y entre "todo lo demás", estaba _ser_ _la número uno_.

Una de dos: o Mikasa había llegado tan lejos precisamente porque se preocupaba por su "familia"... o había llegado tan lejos _a pesar de_ esas distracciones. De ser cierto lo primero, la teoría de Annie de "estar sola te hace más fuerte" quedaba en entredicho, y eso le fastidiaba; si se trataba de lo segundo, entonces Mikasa estaba desperdiciando parte de su potencial... y _eso_ le fastidiaba aún más.

¿Por qué esa irritación ante la idea de que su rival podría ser todavía más rápida y más fuerte si se lo propusiera? Quizás porque imaginarse a Mikasa convertida en una auténtica máquina de muerte la asustaba... y la entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo; quizás porque una parte de ella, la más irracional, creía que las dos estaban destinadas a enfrentarse... y cuando al fin luchasen entre ellas, debería ser un espectáculo formidable que hiciese temblar el mundo, cada una dando el todo por el todo y sin guardarse nada.

Por desgracia, hasta la fecha no habían podido tener un combate de verdad, y eso que provocar a Mikasa era fácil: con todos los golpes que le daba a Eren en las "sesiones particulares", bastaban unas palabras cargadas de intención para que su "protectora" le lanzase a Annie una de aquellas miradas que matan... y luego se lanzase _sobre_ Annie.

Lástima que siempre ocurriese lo mismo: se formaba un corro de gente que no quería perderse la pelea por nada del mundo; tanto ajetreo llamaba la atención de los instructores, que terminaban poniendo fin al "combate", sin haber pasado todavía del calentamiento. Sólo una vez se unieron los instructores al público, e incluso empezaron a hacer apuestas, pero con tan mala suerte que fue entonces el propio Shadis quien apareció para dejar claro que aquellas conductas eran inadmisibles.

Sin embargo, en uno de aquellos seis o siete intentos, Annie había conseguido soltarle alguna patada a su rival... _y había dolido_; como golpear un muro de ladrillos. Naturalmente, Mikasa también le había metido a ella dos o tres puñetazos; siempre había podido bloquearlos, pero aun así _escocían_. Tendría que agradecerle a su padre el entrenamiento implacable al que la había sometido, porque sin él seguramente alguno de aquellos golpes la habría puesto ya en órbita.

Pero las interrupciones de los instructores no durarían para siempre. Tarde o temprano, algún día, Mikasa y ella resolverían de una vez por todas aquella cuestión: quién era la más fuerte de las dos.

"Y si resulta que no es del todo humana, o incluso que en realidad es de los nuestros...", sonrió con ferocidad. "Pues tanto mejor. Así no tendré que contenerme y lucharemos con las mismas armas."

Por un momento, se preguntó cómo sería luchar _junto_ a ella. Si en el simulacro les tocaba el mismo equipo...

"O simplemente las dos juntas contra todos los demás", su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia. "Nada podría detenernos. _Nada_."

Pero en lo más hondo de su ser, lo que más deseaba era que les tocase en equipos distintos para poder librar al fin su batalla definitiva... y no con bolitas de pintura, sino con las armas letales que eran sus propios cuerpos y a la antigua usanza: "la última que quede en pie, _gana_."

Sin proponérselo, con aquella última idea, volvió a alcanzar esa paz que no creía merecer.

Relajó el rostro, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo... Gozó del fresco de aquella mañana, de la hierba, del olor de los pinos, del sol que persistía en colarse por entre las sombras de las hojas perennes...

Naturalmente, aquello no podía durar mucho.

Oyó pasos... Por la dirección, debía ser uno de los policías. Annie suspiró silenciosamente, se resignó una vez más y volvió al mundo real; su misión, sus dudas sobre qué mascara usar, qué partes podía revelar y cuáles debía ocultar a toda costa...

Sin embargo, no recibió al visitante con irritación. Cuando abrió los ojos y los clavó en el oficial, ya había adoptado aquella expresión neutra e indiferente tan eficaz; quizás, algún día, fuera capaz de sentirse así realmente.

Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio que el policía, el tal Dennis Eibringer, frenaba en seco al toparse con su mirada.

"Sigue funcionando... Bien. ¿O podría ser un problema, causar esa impresión incluso sin proponérmelo?"

El oficial se recuperó en seguida y mostró una sonrisa conciliadora.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó con una mano– No pretendía asustarte.

"Pero si te he oído llegar desde hace quince minutos..."

Con movimientos pausados, para que el policía no la considerase una amenaza, se levantó e hizo el saludo reglamentario.

–Cadete Annie Leonhart de la 104ª Promoción –se presentó con voz tan apacible como sus gestos–. Parece que llegué al punto de reunión demasiado pronto. No quería interrumpir.

Miró discretamente en dirección a los otros policías, que todavía seguían examinando las cajas que habían colocado sobre las mesas.

–Ah, no interrumpes nada –contestó Dennis, moviendo la mano como para quitarle importancia–. Y me sabe mal que hayas llegado antes que los demás para nada... Ven conmigo, Ralph y Djel ya están trasteando con las nuevas armas y seguro que querrás verlas.

"Llamar armas a algo con lo que no se puede matar..."

–Sí señor –se limitó a decir.

–No hace falta lo de "señor" –el oficial se encogió de hombros y echó a andar hacia las mesas, tan lentamente que Annie no tuvo más remedio que colocarse a su lado–. Es lo que dije antes en el comedor, todavía no dependéis de la Policía Militar. No todos tenemos un palo metido por el culo...

Aquí se interrumpió, acaso dudando sobre si habría ido demasiado lejos. A Annie, en cambio, le sorprendió que él hubiera dicho justo lo que ella había pensado un momento antes. "Quizás podamos llevarnos bien, él y yo."

–Entendido –contestó simplemente; no le había ordenado que dejara lo de "señor", pero los formalismos le aburrían y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de prescindir de ellos.

Ya casi habían llegado a su destino. Los otros dos policías estaban concentrados, abriendo una de las cajas con una palanca.

–Bien... –siguió Dennis– ¿Habéis hecho instrucción con arma de fuego?

–La más básica, pero para lo que sirven... –respondió Annie con naturalidad– Si le aciertas a un titán a treinta metros es que has tenido suerte, por no hablar del humo que no te deja ver nada, o de la recarga tan lenta que para cuando termines ya te habrán devorado...

"Quizás estoy hablando demasiado... Mejor evitar los excesos de confianza."

Estaban lo bastante cerca para que los otros les oyeran. Uno de los policías dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaró con ella, la palanca todavía en la mano. Era Djel, cara siempre seria y grandes ojos claros... con un brillo mortecino, como de fuego fatuo. Su presencia era inquietante y la barra de hierro que apretaba con fuerza no ayudaba a deshacer esa impresión.

"Con razón Mikasa le miró de aquella manera."

–Las armas de fuego no son para luchar contra titanes –dijo Fatuo en voz baja y fría, sin quitarle los ojos de encima–. Incluso un imbécil sabría eso. ¿Qué cojones os está enseñando Keith?

A Annie no le hizo ninguna gracia que el primer patán que pasaba por allí insultase gratuitamente al hombre que había liderado la Legión durante años; incluso tratándose de un enemigo, había que reconocer su valor. Debió notársele en la cara, sobre todo en los ojos, porque Djel palideció un poco y agarró todavía con más fuerza la palanca.

"Adelante, tú intenta algo y ya verás cómo te arranco la cabeza."

–El Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis –recalcó ella con voz _gélida_– nos enseña a matar titanes. Es un campo en el que tiene bastante experiencia.

"Más que todos vosotros juntos."

–Aquí todo va en función de los titanes –continuó–. Cualquier cosa que nos enseñen, la valoramos automáticamente según lo útil que sea para luchar contra ellos, y las armas de fuego... pues no.

–Incluso el rubito ése lo dijo antes –refunfuño el policía que había estado callado hasta entonces, gruñón como de costumbre, el tal Ralph–. A veces toca matar otras cosas.

Gruñón se acercó a su compañero, le miró con desprecio y le arrancó la palanca de entre los dedos sin miramientos, dejándola con fuerza sobre una de las mesas. Luego se fijó en Annie, entrecerrando todavía más los ojos.

–Muchacha, ¿alguna vez has matado a alguien? –enseñó los dientes, como si fuera a pegarle un mordisco.

–Oficialmente no –respondió ella con rapidez.

"Mierda".

–Ustedes han leído todos nuestros informes –intentó arreglarlo–, así que ya saben...

Los tres policías la miraban ahora fijamente; Djel y Ralph muy serios, Dennis más bien sorprendido.

–Y... ¿extraoficialmente? –preguntó éste último.

"Extraoficialmente, vuestros informes son un montón de mentiras, que espero que se sostengan de algún modo... porque sino, que esas diosas en las que creéis se apiaden de vosotros."

–Pues claro que no –mintió ella, con tanta naturalidad que casi se asustó.

"¿Cuándo empezó esto a ser tan fácil?"

Ralph, que debía ser el de más experiencia, fue el primero en volver a dominar la situación.

–¿Y serías capaz de pegarle un tiro a Djel, por ejemplo? –propuso, mirándole el aludido con furia mal contenida.

–O pegarle un tiro a Ralph, ya puestos –añadió Dennis con una sonrisa, aunque a Gruñón naturalmente no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"Ya está. Éste es el momento decisivo. O mantengo mi tapadera, o salta todo por los aires. Cuidado con las próximas palabras."

Pensó en Armin. El resto fue fácil.

–Hace falta gente para todo –se encogió de hombros levemente–. Si llego a estar entre los diez primeros y hay sitio para mí en la Policía Militar, y si se espera de mí que haga eso, pues... Haré lo que debe hacerse. Cumpliré con mi misión.

"No lo sabéis vosotros bien."

El Gruñón volvió a enseñar los dientes, pero esta vez en lo que parecía una sonrisa de aprobación.

–Eso está bien. Veo que aquí hay gente que tiene las ideas claras. Os iría bien con nosotros, a ti y al tal Arlert...

Aquí Annie tuvo que contener la risa y le salió un resoplido por la nariz.

–Ése sólo se queda entre los diez primeros si se mueren todos menos nueve –se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy justa con él–. Eso sí, es listo como un zorro, pero en todo lo demás...

–Una lástima –murmuró Dennis–. Total, si luego los ejercicios físicos que puntúan tanto no sirven para nada en el interior...

–¡No os servirán a los borrachos que os pasáis todo el día jugando y traficando! –explotó Djel– ¡En la Central...!

–¡Calla, hombre! –Ralph le metió un codazo en las costillas.

Ahora era Dennis el que parecía extremadamente serio.

–Todavía no han venido los demás cadetes, hum... –se limitó a decir, con voz carente de toda entonación.

Los otros dos parecían estar a punto de liarse a golpes. Annie estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del espectáculo, pero también le resultaba algo deprimente ver que todos sus esfuerzos se dirigían a entrar en una unidad en la que había esa clase de gente.

"Si son todos así... Me parece que incluso en la Guarnición tienen más categoría."

–Camaradas –intervino Dennis, todavía serio–. Creo que deberíais ir a echarle un vistazo a los caballos.

–Métete en tus propios asuntos, pedazo de inútil –murmuró Djel con los dientes apretados, sin dignarse a mirarle.

–Oh, pero _son_ mis asuntos –contestó Eibringer.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso Annie. Dennis parecía... distinto: la espalda recta, los brazos en jarras y unos ojos completamente despiertos en los que brillaba la furia tranquila de alguien que, al fin y al cabo, había sido uno de los diez primeros de su promoción.

–Id a comprobar los caballos, ahora –el tono más que serio era _fúnebre_.

–¿Por qué...? –empezó Ralph.

–Oh, ¿quieres razones? –Eibringer no le dejó continuar– ¿Quieres detalles? Bien, pues hablemos de detalles. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tipo de detalles debería incluir en mi informe? No hace falta que os recuerde quien tiene el mando de esta misión, ¿verdad? ¿O sólo vais a obedecer las órdenes que os convengan?

–No es eso lo que... –intentó Ralph.

–Insultar a un oficial de la Policía Militar con mando delante de testigos –Dennis le cortó implacable.

–¿Testigos? ¡Pero si sólo hay uno!

–Agredir a un camarada de la Policía Militar.

–Oye, todavía no habíamos...

–Amenazas a una cadete con arma contundente sin provocación previa.

–Yo no...

–Y... hum... revelación de secretos, supongo.

Fue entonces cuando Ralph comprendió... y calló, aunque tan furioso como todos los demás. Su compañero, en cambio, no supo captar aquella última sutileza.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer, Dennis? –Djel escupió el nombre como un insulto– ¿Irle corriendo con el cuento a Keith?

–Primero, es Comandante Instructor Keith Shadis –Eibringer no dio su brazo a torcer y Annie creyó ver unos cercos oscuros en torno a sus ojos–. Incluso una cadete tiene mejores modales que tú. Y segundo... qué casualidad, porque estaba pensando en presentarle mi informe a otra persona, pero su nombre también empieza por K.

Un instante de silencio. Y entonces Djel comprendió, como Ralph antes.

–No te atreverías –tragó saliva.

–Me pregunto –siguió Dennis–, qué opinaría esa persona sobre vuestra indiscreción, sobre vuestra... _indisciplina_.

Annie, a todo esto, procuraba no mirar a ningún punto en concreto y mantenía su mejor cara de póquer, pero no se perdía ni un detalle. "Sea quien sea el tal K, debe dar más miedo que Shadis."

Eibringer sostuvo la mirada de sus compañeros, sin pestañear, hasta que al final éstos cedieron y se marcharon de allí sin una palabra; aunque Ralph soltó un bufido y Djel apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se oyeron chasquidos.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Eibringer dejó escapar el aire que no se había atrevido a soltar antes.

–Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto –volvía a convertirse poco a poco en el policía informal y algo descuidado de siempre, aunque todavía le brillaban los ojos.

–Siempre hay problemas entre distintas secciones –Annie se encogió otra vez de hombros–. Es inevitable.

–Aun así –respondió el oficial con una sonrisa–, te agradecería que no dijeras nada sobre esto. Tenemos una reputación que mantener y...

–Entiendo –replicó ella con rapidez.

Podía ver los beneficios a largo plazo de tener a alguien de la Policía Militar "en deuda"; más aún cuando Dennis le daba al asunto más importancia que ella misma.

–Sabes… –siguió él, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro– Tengo por aquí la lista con la distribución por equipos para el simulacro. ¿Te gustaría... irle echando un vistazo?

Annie casi puso los ojos en blanco al principio. ¿De verdad creía que con eso bastaba para saldar la deuda? Y sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba... ¿No sería mejor evitar la impresión de que llevaba la cuenta de los favores que le debían? Una relación amistosa con un policía como aquél, podía ser mucho más beneficiosa a la larga.

"Además, me muero de ganas por comprobar si..."

No dijo nada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Dennis, sin dejar de sonreír, metió la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un papel doblado y se lo ofreció a Annie. Ella lo cogió tranquilamente y lo desplegó con movimientos pausados, procurando no traicionar su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, al encontrar los nombres que le interesaban, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa, quizás la más amplia de todas las que se le habían escapado aquella mañana.

Había hecho cosas horribles y seguramente tendría que hacer más en el futuro; estaba convencida de que no merecía ni paz, ni felicidad...

Pero en aquel momento, por un instante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Annie Leonhart se sintió verdaderamente _feliz_.


	5. Los motivos de Marco (1 de 2)

Marco Bott le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Eren, se despidió de todos sin dejar de sonreír y salió a paso ligero del comedor...

...chocándose contra la espalda de su amigo Jean, que estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta.

Kirstein se dio la vuelta, con furia mal contenida en su rostro... pero se relajó en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

–Oye, ten más cuidado –le sonrió.

–¡Perdona! No imaginé que estarías justo aquí... –Marco se puso algo más serio– Pensé que ya te habías ido para el campo oeste.

El rubio ceniza dejó de sonreír. Sus pequeños ojos marrón claro parecieron perderse en algún punto que sólo él podía ver... pero su indecisión sólo duró un instante. Miró a su compañero y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera. Después echó a andar hacia el lugar de reunión; Marco caminó a su lado.

"¿Qué te atormenta, Jean? Hoy no es fácil saberlo... Han pasado muchas cosas. ¿Es por lo que dijo Eren?"

Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que preguntarle directamente sólo haría que se cerrase más, así que optó por otra táctica. Se saltó las generalidades del tipo "hace una mañana preciosa" (sólo le pondrían de peor humor) y lanzó el cebo.

–Adivina qué le dijo Mikasa a Eren cuando ya te habías marchado...

Jean seguía mirando al frente, pero por la forma en que contuvo la respiración Marco supo que había captado su interés.

–Le dijo –y aquí intentó imitar la voz seria de Ackerman–: "Ni una palabra más sobre la Policía Militar hoy" –luego volvió a su tono jovial de siempre–. Ya sabes, de esa forma que no admite más discusiones... Incluso Yeager se ha dado cuenta de que hoy no es el mejor día para decir lo primero que se le ocurra.

No le comentó que luego él mismo se había acercado a Eren para animarle. "Deja que sigan creyéndose los mejores", le había dicho. "Al final, son tus propios actos los que hablan más alto." Ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara había sido recompensa suficiente; sabía que Jean no lo aprobaría, pero Marco simplemente era incapaz de quedarse callado si tenía delante a alguien a quien podía ayudar con sus palabras.

"Además, hay una diferencia entre mentir y no decir todo lo que uno sabe..."

Los dos cadetes siguieron andando. Kirstein ya no parecía tan lúgubre, pero aún distaba mucho de ser el de siempre; aún tenía la mirada perdida, dándole vueltas a alguna idea...

–Pero y si el idiota suicida tiene razón... –dejó escapar por fin– Quizás soy un cobarde.

A cualquier otro le habría resultado extraño verle de esa forma, dudando de sí mismo; normalmente defendía sus decisiones con voz alta y clara, sin importarle lo que opinasen los demás. Quizás Marco fuese el único que conocía aquella faceta suya; pero lo que pensaba en aquel momento no era "sé más que ninguno", sino "mi amigo tiene un problema y _voy_ a ayudarle."

–¿Insinúas que yo también soy un cobarde? –preguntó con fingida indignación, llevándose una mano al pecho– Eso me ha dolido...

Jean se paró de repente y le miró alarmado; pero en cuanto vio la enorme sonrisa del otro, le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

–¡Au!

–Eso por decir tonterías –Jean también sonrió, a regañadientes, y echó a andar de nuevo.

Marco aprovechó para meterle una colleja.

–¡Y eso por decir _tú_ tonterías!

–¡Ay! ¡Traidor!

Jean se encaró con él y apretó los puños, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Marco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantó las manos como rindiéndose.

–Si seguimos así, vamos a acabar los dos en la enfermería y nos perderemos el simulacro. Sería una lástima... –enarcó una ceja–. ¿Tregua?

Jean le miró fijamente unos segundos, ya mucho más animado.

–Tregua –hizo un gesto con la cabeza–. ¿Vamos?

–Vamos.

De nuevo en movimiento, el campo oeste más cerca; el ambiente había cambiado por completo. Sin embargo, el humor de Jean podía volver a empeorar si se tropezaba otra vez con aquella idea nociva; Marco decidió atacar la raíz del asunto.

–Sabes por qué me voy a alistar en la Policía Militar, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

–¿Para servir con tu cuerpo al Rey? –la sonrisa de su amigo le recordó a la de un lobo.

–¡Oye! Era el primer día y tenía delante a Shadis, ¡cualquiera se habría puesto nervioso!

–No, si yo no juzgo –siguió burlándose el otro–. Seguro que en la PM tienen sitio para un gigoló...

Marco frenó en seco; no por la ofensa (se había acostumbrado desde el primer día a aquella clase de bromas) sino por haber descubierto de repente qué era lo que atormentaba a su amigo.

–Jean.

El rubio también se paró y le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin estar seguro de qué iba a pasar a continuación.

–Sé que la Policía Militar no es lo que tú esperabas –dijo Marco–, pero eso no tiene por qué afectar a tu decisión.

Kirstein levantó las cejas sorprendido.

–¡Oye, sal de mi cabeza! –contesto medio en serio, medio en broma.

–Yo también me esperaba otra cosa –siguió Bott–. Los policías que han venido hoy...

Jean guardó silencio, atento a sus próximas palabras.

–A veces es difícil ordenar todo lo que uno tiene aquí dentro –Marco se tocó la sien con un dedo–, pero creo que nos hacemos la misma pregunta: ¿hay que ser así para entrar en la PM... o al final _terminas_ así aunque intentes evitarlo?

Su amigo tragó saliva. "Parece que he dado en el clavo."

–Creo que el error es nuestro –continuó–. Por ser tan ingenuos como para creer que todos los policías eran caballeros con reluciente armadura dispuestos a luchar por la verdad y la justicia...

–Eso es lo que _tú_ creías –repuso Jean con una media sonrisa.

–¡Cierto! –admitió Marco– Al principio era así, pero luego me di cuenta... Los policías son gente normal, como tú o como yo. La Brigada tiende a cultivar esa imagen algo caballeresca, y es bueno tener un ideal al que aspirar. Fíjate en el emblema: un unicornio. No se han visto muchos por aquí últimamente...

Aquí los dos rieron un poco y echaron a andar otra vez.

–Se trata de lo mismo –siguió Marco–. Una idea, un concepto... un ideal. Luego tienes a hombres de carne y hueso para alcanzarlo, y algunos se acercan más que otros... pero el ideal _siempre_ estará ahí.

Un momento de silencio. "Pasó un ángel."

–Mantener el orden y la paz, "defender el fuerte" y contribuir a la supervivencia de la Humanidad... Creo que eso es algo por lo que siempre merecerá la pena luchar.

No dijeron nada durante un rato, cada uno sumido en sus reflexiones; pero claro, Jean no habría sido él mismo si no...

–No tiene que gustarnos a todos el Rey tanto como a ti, ¿verdad? –le soltó.

–¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? –Marco fingió otra vez indignación, aunque era difícil hacerlo cuando no podías dejar de sonreír– ¡Es un símbolo! El Rey representa a la Humanidad...

–Ah, entonces es que amas a toda la Humanidad... –el rubio ahogó una risilla– Típico de Marco.

–Sssh, no lo digas muy alto... Si Connie se entera, estará haciéndome bromas sobre eso una semana –y de repente, los labios del moreno se transformaron en un rictus que un observador externo habría descrito como "malvado"–. El bueno de Connie, siempre al lado de Sasha... ¡Seguro que nos va de maravilla a los cuatro juntos en la Policía Militar!

Esta vez Jean no contestó; de hecho, palideció ligeramente. No debía hacerle ninguna gracia, la idea de que terminasen asociándole con aquel par que casi nunca se tomaba nada en serio...

Marco controló en seguida su "lado oscuro". Simplemente, no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de comentarios dos veces seguidas, o incluso sólo una sin tratar de arreglarlo inmediatamente después.

–Aunque Reiner y Bertolt también iban a alistarse en la PM –continuó–. Seguro que lo consiguen, ¿no? Y Connie siempre ha respetado a Reiner. Si terminamos todos juntos, ya verás cómo se "comporta".

–¿Y Sasha? –replicó el otro, escéptico.

–No pidas milagros... –Marco rió por lo bajo– Esa chica es una fuerza de la naturaleza. No puedes controlar cuándo llueve o cuándo nieva... Con ella pasa lo mismo. Aun así, yo le daría un voto de confianza...

–¿Ah, sí? –Jean levantó una ceja y le miró raro.

–Eh... pues sí –Marco no estaba seguro de a qué venía eso–. Vale, puede que Sasha no sepa qué está haciendo, la mayor parte del tiempo... pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando se lo propone, consigue apañárselas... incluso destaca. ¿Has visto cómo se mueve con el equipo de maniobras? Y da la impresión de que ni siquiera piensa en ello...

–Sabes mucho tú de Sasha. ¿No será que...?

Entonces lo comprendió. Se sintió enrojecer; sólo un poco.

–A ver... –dudó– Le he ayudado a preparar algún teórico, pero eso no significa...

Su amigo no se molestó en decir nada; su enorme sonrisa ya "hablaba" bastante.

Pensó en contraatacar con alguna alusión a Mikasa, pero descartó la idea en seguida. Jean no sólo no se daba cuenta de que ella solamente tenía ojos para Eren, sino que ni siquiera quería oír hablar del tema. Una vez Marco lo intentó... y el rubio estuvo dos días sin dirigirle la palabra. "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", reflexionó con un resentimiento poco habitual en él.

Fue en ese momento cuando "acudió" en su auxilio la persona que menos se habría esperado.

–Annie Leonhart... –murmuró.

–¿Eh? –ahora su amigo tenía la boca abierta– ¿_Ésa_ es la que te gusta?

Marco se tapó la mano con una cara. "¡Y dale su fijación con las chicas que pueden partirte el cuello como tengan un mal día!" Pretender pasar tanto tiempo tranquilamente junto a alguien que valía por un pequeño ejército... la sola idea ya le hacía sentirse incómodo.

–No, hombre –gesticuló con la otra mano hacia delante–. Digo que Annie ha llegado antes que nosotros.

En efecto, ya tenían a la vista el campo oeste. Había un par de carros y lo que parecían mesas con varias cajas extendidas sobre ellas, a su alrededor dos figuras. A Annie se le distinguiría fácilmente incluso con la capucha puesta... ya que era la única que vestía así. Marco había pensado alguna vez en comentárselo, pero no se atrevía; había algo en ella... A casi todos los demás podía "leerlos", adivinar en qué pensaban, ponerse en su lugar y ayudarles de la mejor manera posible; pero no a ella. No había manera de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza; incluso Mikasa, en comparación, expresaba mucho más con un solo gesto.

Naturalmente, aun estando lejos, Annie levantó la vista y la clavó indiferente sobre ellos. Sus helados ojos azules parecían revelar que nada se les escapaba, aunque no le interesase. Marco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado; en otra ocasión se habría quedado paralizado, pero ahora iba con Jean y éste había seguido andando sin titubeos, así que se dejó llevar por la decisión de su amigo y mantuvo el ritmo.

Ya algo más cerca, la otra figura se volvió hacia ellos y les saludó sonriente.

–¡Buenos días! Me alegra ver que se nos va uniendo más gente.

Marco le reconoció: era el policía que se había presentado en el comedor... Dennis Eibringer. Si había supuesto una decepción, aquel momento ya había quedado atrás. En contraste con Annie, le agradaba tener delante a alguien que actuaba y se comportaba como un ser humano; también ayudaba que a sus dos compañeros, bastante más siniestros, no se les viera por ninguna parte.

Jean saludó formalmente, llevándose el puño al pecho.

–Ah, no hace falta... –el oficial ni siquiera terminó la frase y, esa vez, devolvió el saludo con tal firmeza que Marco se sorprendió.

"Es lo que yo decía. Orgullo, fuerza... El ideal está ahí, aunque parezca no molestarse en buscarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenerle a él como superior... Creo que nos iría bien."

Mientras tanto, su amigo seguía con las presentaciones de rigor.

–...Kirstein, y él es el cadete Marco Bott también de la Promoción 104.

–Ahí va, ¿ésta no es la Promoción 105? –Eibringer puso cara de sorprendido– Pues buena la hemos hecho.

–Eh... –Jean, desconcertado, no supo qué decir.

–Tranquilo, que era broma –Dennis ahogó una risilla mientras pasaba la mano por una de las cajas–. Todo esto, y lo que hay dentro, es para vosotros. Annie ya me ha ayudado a abrir unas cuantas. ¿Queréis echar un vistazo?

–¿No deberíamos esperar al resto? –Marco se sentía un poco incómodo; familiarizarse con las nuevas armas antes que los demás... "¿No sería hacer trampas?"

–Hum... Bott, ¿verdad? –el policía se rascó la barbilla, siempre aquella leve sonrisa en los labios– A ti te interesa la Policía Militar.

–Sí, señor.

–No hace falta... Bah, da igual. Bueno, Marco, considera esto una prueba. Es un tipo de rifle que no has visto antes, pero si eres capaz de decirme cómo funciona...

–¿...sumaré puntos? –otra vez la sensación incómoda de tener una ventaja injusta sobre sus compañeros.

–Bueno, daño no te va a hacer...

–¿Tienes miedo? –interrumpió una voz baja, indiferente; sin un tono concreto, carente de emoción.

Todos se giraron hacia Annie. Habría sido de esperar una sonrisita condescendiente, pero en el rostro de Leonhart no había absolutamente nada.

–Eh, tú no te metas –replicó Jean con los dientes apretados; había que reconocer su valor.

–Qué pasa, ¿tu novio no puede defenderse por sí mismo?

El rubio ceniza pareció atragantarse y Dennis tuvo que ahogar una risilla; pero Marco se dio cuenta de que, si no intervenía, la cosa podía terminar en cualquier momento con Jean surcando no muy grácilmente los aires. Si dependiera sólo de él, no habría dicho nada; pero si aquello afectaba también a su amigo...

–Jefe, le propongo un trato –se decidió–. Yo averiguo lo que usted me pide y, a cambio, si Kirstein y yo conseguimos plaza en la Policía Militar, nos dan a los dos la misma habitación. ¿Hecho?

Comprobó, con cierta satisfacción perversa, que había dejado a todos sin palabras: Jean había puesto cara de "tierra trágame"; Dennis no sabía muy bien qué pensar; incluso Annie tenía una expresión perpleja en el rostro. "Vaya, parece que es humana." Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, Marco la miró y le dedicó su sonrisa más amable.

–No es nada personal, Leonhart... pero tengo entendido que roncas –y se pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz.

Silencio. Incluso pareció que los pájaros habían enmudecido. Una gota de sudor le cayó por la sien a Marco, y sabía que aún no hacía tanto calor.

Los otros dos hombres observaban a la rubita, y ésta a su vez clavaba los ojos en Marco. Casi se esperaba una mirada asesina, pero aquellos orbes de hielo no revelaban ninguna emoción. La chica inspiraba y espiraba con tranquilidad; al parecer, ni siquiera había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse.

–Ni en mil años, Bott –contestó al fin, tan impasible como siempre.

Jean y Dennis suspiraron aliviados.

–¡Bueno! –prosiguió el oficial– Además, está la política de "nada de dormitorios mixtos"... ¡En fin! Mejor pasamos a otra cosa... Marco, el arma. ¿Te atreves?

–¡Claro! –el chico no podía estar más de acuerdo; tenía la impresión de haber bailado con la muerte y vivido para contarlo... por ahora.

Se acercó a una de las cajas abiertas y examinó el contenido, apartando la paja que servía de relleno. Silbó con apreciación al ir descubriendo las distintas piezas que poco tenían que ver con los trastos que habían usado en alguna ocasión. Nada de pesados tubos de metal reforzados con madera para evitar quemarse las manos al disparar pólvora y plomo. El nuevo rifle parecía muy ligero, elegante incluso, sin una pieza ni un adorno de más.

Primero sacó un tubo fino de metal, medio metro de largo más o menos, del que colgaban tres aros también metálicos. Lo sostuvo cuidadosamente.

–¿Eso es...? –preguntó Jean, intrigado.

–El cañón, sí. ¡Pero calla! –le regañó Marco en broma– Que tengo que resolver esto yo solo.

En un extremo del tubo había una especie de cerrojo. Lo descorrió y comprobó que dentro había espacio para poner una carga... Volvió a meter la mano en la caja y encontró lo que buscaba; sacó una sencilla bolsa de tela verde oscuro, con una cinta para poder cruzársela sobre el pecho. Abrió la bolsa y comprobó que dentro había una buena cantidad de bolitas rojas de plástico. Cogió una entre el pulgar y el índice, apretando con suavidad; la "bala" cedía pero no llegaba a romperse.

–Ten cuidado –le advirtió Dennis–. La pintura va dentro y, por lo que me han contado, no sale fácilmente...

–¿Cuánta munición tenemos? –preguntó Annie, al parecer con un ligero interés.

–Unas cincuenta.

A continuación, Marco cogió una bombona de gas alargada, similar a la del equipo de maniobras pero algo más corta. Por el peso, y por el sonido que hizo cuando la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, supo que estaba llena.

–Supongo que esto va aquí –dijo, insertando la bombona a través de los aros del cañón–. Ah, ya veo... En vez de una guarda de madera, sujetamos el arma colocando la mano aquí debajo...

–Funciona con gas... El cañón no se recalentará con los disparos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Jean.

–No tanto como para que te explote en la cara, si es a eso a lo que te refieres –Dennis se rió un poco; a Jean no le pareció gracioso.

Marco encontró un tubito de metal flexible y, casi instintivamente, conectó uno de los extremos con la espita del gas, y el otro con un hueco en la parte de abajo del cañón, justo delante de lo que debía ser el gatillo. Se oyó un "pfft" indicando que había salido algo de gas.

–Vas por buen camino –interrumpió el policía–, pero ahora que lo pienso... Esperad un momento.

Se separó del grupo, se subió con agilidad a uno de los carros y empezó a rebuscar en un saco.

–Son gafas protectoras, como las del ejército. Sin graduar, claro... ¡Aquí están! –cogió varias y se las enseñó– La idea es que, bueno... Estas armas disparan con bastante fuerza. Nada serio, algún moratón como mucho, y eso si os disparan desde cerca... pero tendría mala sombra que os saltasen un ojo en un simulacro. Sin percepción de profundidad, usar el equipo de maniobras es más bien...

Annie ni se inmutó ante aquella posibilidad, pero los otros dos tragaron saliva con aprehensión.

–¿Y no sería mejor llevar máscaras o algo así? –sugirió Marco tímidamente– A ver si nos vamos a saltar los dientes...

–Bah, no tenemos que comernos al enemigo literalmente –bromeó Jean, nervioso–. Son los titanes los que...

Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

–Hoy no se trata de eso –replicó Annie–. Eibringer, ¿puede pasarme una de esas gafas?

–¡Claro! Ahí van para todos.

Leonhart cogió las suyas en el aire sin esfuerzo, a Kirstein casi se le cayeron de las manos y Bott, que estaba ocupado con el rifle, recibió el impacto en toda la cara.

–¡Ouch! –casi se rió mientras las recogía y se las colocaba alrededor del cuello– Esto no me habría pasado si hubiese llevado gafas protectoras. Qué ironía...

–Menos poemas y más montar el arma, cadete Bott –siguió Dennis en el mismo tono jocoso.

El oficial iba a bajar del carro, pero se detuvo.

–Mira por dónde, parece que vuestros amigos ya están aquí...


	6. Los motivos de Marco (2 de 2)

Era cierto, los otros "elegidos" habían terminado juntándose y llegaron todos a la vez. Se les veía de buen humor, animados tras desayunar en condiciones y expectantes por aquel día que se abría ante ellos y que prometía ser completamente distinto. Estaban Eren, Armin y Mikasa; Reiner y Bertolt; Ymir y Krista; Mina y Ruth; Franz y Hannah; Mylius y Nac; Thomas y Samuel; Connie y Sasha; Daz...

Marco Bott les saludó con una sonrisa, pero todavía tenía una "misión" que cumplir y no se movió de su sitio. Siguió montando el arma y fueron los otros los que se acercaron con curiosidad, Connie y Sasha los primeros. "Naturalmente."

–¡Atención! –les avisó Dennis desde el carro, mientras les iba lanzando sus correspondientes gafas.

Connie saltó y cogió las suyas en el aire, riendo y dando una voltereta al caer; Sasha consiguió agarrar las suyas con los dientes, porque en ese momento tenía los brazos ocupados sujetando una bolsa de lona gris bastante abultada.

–Ah, ¿es así como hay que llevarlas? –preguntó la castaña al llegar donde estaba Marco, colocándose las gafas como él... sin soltar la bolsa– ¡Anda! ¿Y qué es eso?

–Pues... una de las nuevas armas –contestó él, algo incómodo por haberse convertido de repente en el centro de atención.

–No lo parece –comentó Connie entrecerrando los ojos, extrañado.

–¡Todavía está sin montar! –replicó Marco un tanto irritado– Y qué es eso que lleváis vosotros ahí...

–¿Esto? –Sasha mostró la bolsa, alegre– ¡Hemos esperado a que salieran todos del comedor y luego hemos arramblado con todo lo que quedaba!

–Maldita sea, Braus –intervino Jean, furioso–. Siempre igual, tú pensando en llenarte el estómago y nada más. ¿Quieres meternos en problemas? ¡Se supone que no debemos sacar la comida del comedor!

–¡Oye, tú a Sasha no le hables así! –la defendió Connie– Y tranquilízate, que con suerte habrá por ahí alguna zanahoria...

Después de eso, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Jean le soltó un puñetazo a Connie, pero éste lo esquivó; Sasha acudió en su auxilio usando la bolsa como maza mientras daba un giro de 360 grados; Kirstein se agachó a tiempo... y la bolsa terminó en los brazos de Eibringer, que se había acercado para ver qué pasaba y soltó un "¡uff!" al recibir el impacto.

Por un momento, la ira cruzó el rostro del policía... pero enseguida volvieron la sonrisilla y la calma habituales; sus ojos, en cambio, no sonreían.

–Cadete Braus, qué considerado de su parte –le dijo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente y sin prestar atención al corro que los reclutas habían ido formando a su alrededor–. Traer provisiones para _todo el mundo_ es un detalle que habrían tenido muy pocos.

Sasha comprendió al instante todo el significado de aquellas palabras; tratándose de comida, no se le escapaba nada y era aún más implacable que Mikasa o Annie. Y en aquel momento _gruñó_, enseñando los dientes, mientras sus ojos parecían emitir un fulgor rojizo. A Marco no le sorprendió, la conocía y se esperaba esa reacción... pero seguía siendo un espectáculo sobrecogedor.

Dennis miró a su alrededor algo asustado, como diciendo "¿y ahora qué hago?". Por suerte, Mikasa estaba allí para resolver la situación; con movimientos precisos y elegantes, metió una mano en la bolsa, sacó un bollo de pan y lo sostuvo delante de la bestia hambrienta, que lo olfateó un par de veces... y soltó una dentellada. Algunos reclutas exclamaron horrorizados, pero lo que trituró con sus dientes fue sólo pan; Mikasa había apartado la mano con la misma fluidez y velocidad con que hacía todo lo demás, sin que nada de aquello alterase su expresión serena y atenta.

El oficial Eibringer soltó un suspiro y, levantando las cejas, se giró hacia Armin como preguntándole silenciosamente si aquello era normal.

–Ya nos hemos acostumbrado –contestó el rubito, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Nada se interpone entre una Sasha y su presa –intervino Reiner, jocoso–. ¡Tiene el apetito de un titán!

A su lado, Bertolt pareció incomodarse con aquel comentario; el sentido del humor de su compañero no debía hacerle mucha gracia...

La bestia había vuelto a convertirse en una chica; una chica bastante avergonzada, incapaz ahora de mirar algo que no fuera el suelo.

–Entonces –ayudó Connie–, ¿lo de la bolsa es para cuando terminemos los combates de hoy?

Dennis le miró en silencio por un instante.

–Exacto –contestó al fin–. Luchad bien y lo celebraremos así. Y hablando de luchar... ¡Cadete Bott! No tenemos todo el día. ¿Qué tal va esa arma?

Todas las miradas se centraron de repente en Marco... y que Jean estuviese a su lado con una sonrisa enorme _no_ ayudaba.

–¡Anda! –exclamó Eren, fijándose en el artefacto– ¿Eso lo has hecho tú? Parece una especie de equipo de maniobras...

–Bueno... –se animó Marco, agradeciéndole mentalmente la ayuda– Algunos principios son similares, también va con gas. ¡Fijaos todos! Lo que he hecho de momento ha sido...

Desmontó las piezas y luego las volvió a montar, mientras iba explicando al resto qué era y dónde iba cada cosa. Casi no se oía un ruido y todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras. "¡No es tan difícil como yo creía!"

–Parece mucho más ligera –comentó Ymir, sonrisilla perversa, dándole con el codo a Krista–. Seguro que cogiendo una de éstas no te caes al suelo, como con las otras.

–¡Ymir! –se sonrojó Lenz– ¡Eso ocurrió sólo una vez!

–Pero le falta algo –intervino Armin–. Una culata o algo así...

–¡Bien visto, Krista 2! –contestó Ymir, provocando algunas risas, vergüenza en Armin y miradas furiosas de Eren y Mikasa.

Meneando la cabeza, Marco se acercó a la caja de la que había sacado todo lo demás y rebuscó entre el relleno. "¡Ajá!" Sacó otra pieza metálica que parecía estar plegada y, sin soltar el arma, se las apañó para extenderla y formar una especie de L; colocó el extremo del "palo largo" en un hueco de la parte posterior del cañón y se oyó un chasquido como de haber encajado las piezas. Se llevó el rifle al hombro, procurando no apuntar a nadie por accidente, y comprobó que así el arma se sujetaba con facilidad.

–¡Prácticamente no pesa nada! –exclamó sorprendido.

–Ahora sólo le falta disparar con ella, cadete Bott –le chafó el policía–. Tiene que demostrar como funciona; si no, no hay trato.

Aunque se sonrojó un poco, Marco le agradeció que al menos no dijera en qué consistía ese trato. Tenía que superar el desafío lo antes posible, o la gente empezaría a hacer preguntas...

–¡Bien! Ya os he explicado a todos lo de las balas... Nada de comérselas, Braus, que tenemos una cantidad limitada –algunas risas y Sasha, ya plenamente recuperada, hizo como que se enfadaba poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Podéis ver el cerrojo de la parte posterior del cañón, ¿verdad? Pues lo abro... Ahora podéis ver la recámara, aquí es donde va la bala –colocó una a modo de ejemplo, sin estar muy seguro de cómo continuar–. Hum... Entonces hay que volver a correr el cerrojo... digo yo... –probó una vez, sin resultado, pero cuando volvió a abrir y cerrar notó que salía una carga de gas de la bombona– ¡Ya está! Listo para disparar. Pero... me parece que no tenemos dianas.

–Dianas, ¿eh? –Eibringer se rascó la barbilla– Se supone que elegimos el campo oeste porque aquí se hacen las prácticas de tiro. Se les habrá olvidado a los instructores...

–Otra pregunta –se veía que Armin tenía un montón de ganas de probar una de aquellas armas– ¿Hay gas para cuántos disparos?

–Pues... –calculó el oficial– Yo diría que para cincuenta o más, pero mejor no malgastarlo. No vamos a daros recambios.

–¿Podemos coger las bombonas de los que matemos? –preguntó Ymir, aunque Krista le dio con el codo y entonces hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos– "Matemos."

–Bien pensado –admitió Dennis–, pero luego os explicaré todas las reglas, ¿de acuerdo? Primero vais a ver cómo funcionan los rifles. ¿Cadete Bott?

–Ya, bueno, ¿pero a qué le disparo? –replicó Marco, algo exasperado.

Pensó que Annie diría "pues a tu novio" o algo por el estilo, pero la rubia debía haberse aburrido después de hacer sus dos o tres comentarios, porque no le había oído ni una sola palabra en un buen rato. En ese momento, la chica estaba junto a Mikasa. "Qué raro... Creía que no se aguantaban."

–Hum... –el policía se dio cuenta de que aún tenía en los brazos la bolsa con la comida– Quizás esto sirva.

–No –intervino una voz.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Sasha, que estaba muy tranquila, algo poco habitual en ella; tenía un aire extraño, como de dolorosa resignación.

–Después de lo de antes... –siguió– Y si esta comida va a ser para todos... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Me ofrezco voluntaria.

Se colocó las gafas lentamente. Miró a Marco: sus ojos habían perdido esa vida tan característica.

–Procura no darme en la cara...

–¡Espera, espera! –intervino Springer– ¡Hay otra solución!

–Connie... –murmuró la chica, asombrada.

–Es más, no podemos desaprovechar una ocasión como ésta... ¡Con permiso!

Rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó... una manzana.

–¿Ves? –se puso la manzana sobre la cabeza, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la furia que iba creciendo en su compañera– Te la colocas aquí y Marco tiene que acertar...

–La verdad –interrumpió Dennis perplejo–, no se me ocurre ni una sola forma de que esto salga bien...

Y el oficial se vio interrumpido a su vez, pero no por palabras.

Marco Bott disparó su arma contra Connie Springer.

Más tarde, cuando le preguntaron "por qué", él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se limitó a contestar "en ese momento me pareció una buena idea". Lo que no contó a nadie fue que ver al enano burlarse (aun inconscientemente) de Sasha de aquella forma, para una vez que ella estaba tomándoselo en serio... Aquello despertó una parte de él que normalmente permanecía en la oscuridad, que _debía_ permanecer en la oscuridad.

La parte de él que no tendría ningún problema en dispararle a otro ser humano.

Pero Marco todavía seguía siendo, en su mayor parte, el chico amable y sincero que sonreía de verdad, que se preocupaba de verdad por los demás, que quería creer que en ellos pesaba más lo bueno que lo malo... Así que no le disparó exactamente a Connie, sino a la manzana que se había colocado estúpidamente sobre la cabeza.

Nada del estruendo típico de las armas de pólvora: primero una especie de "baf" o "paf", cuando la bala salió propulsada por el gas; luego un "poc" sordo cuando el proyectil dio en el blanco, mezclado con un "chof" al incrustarse en la manzana, la cual cayó al suelo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento. Casi sin esfuerzo, pudo ver algunas reacciones: Dennis, Connie y Sasha aún estaban asimilando lo que acababa de pasar; Reiner, Bertolt y Eren estaban alertas, el último casi enseñando los dientes; Ymir se había puesto delante de Krista y fulminaba a Marco con la mirada; Jean se había quedado con la boca abierta...

Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañó fue la reacción de las dos chicas más fuertes de la 104. Tanto Annie como Mikasa parecían limitarse a observar y valorar lo que había pasado... casi como si hubieran sabido desde el principio lo que iba a ocurrir.

Marco volvió al presente, volvió a ser él mismo... y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, sacó su mejor sonrisa.

–¡Y así es como funciona! –levantó un momento el rifle para que todos lo vieran– Después de disparar, hay que volver a correr el cerrojo así... –hizo los movimientos– Dejas la recámara a la vista y con eso ya has preparado otra carga de gas... Sacas otra bola de la bolsa de municiones, la metes en la recámara, cierras y... ¡Ya está! Listo para disparar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ahora todos le observaban perplejos, unos más que otros. Tenía que reconocer que una parte de él estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. "Sólo espero que Springer no se lo tome demasiado a mal..."

–¡Como mola, Sasha! ¡Una manzana que sangra!

–Hum... ¿Connie? Me parece que eso es la pintura...

"Je... Vale, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme."

Dennis fue a dar un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de todos, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía en los brazos la bolsa de comida, fue a dejarla en el suelo, se fijó en Sasha que se hacía la distraída, recogió la bolsa y la dejó en uno de los carros; entonces sí, dio un par de palmadas.

–¡A ver! Prestadme atención un momento... El cadete Bott ha mostrado cómo funciona el arma, pero la idea es que cada uno monte la suya y practique con ella hasta familiarizarse lo suficiente –empezaron a oírse algunos murmullos– ¡Ojo! Os recuerdo que cada uno tiene sus cincuenta cargas y ya está, así que cuidado con gastar demasiadas ahora.

–Un dilema, entonces –pudo oírse a Armin–. O conservas las municiones para el combate sin estar seguro de cómo usarlas, o practicas lo bastante para estar preparado pero...

–No es tan complicado, cadete Arlert– el policía suspiró–. Gastad ahora unas diez cargas y...

–Pero podemos cogerle a los caídos sus municiones, ¿no? –interrumpió Ymir.

–El objetivo principal del simulacro no es saquear a sus compañeros, cadete "no-tengo-apellido" –contestó burlón el oficial, ignorando el gruñido de la otra–. Aunque sobre los objetivos hablaremos más adelante. Primero, las armas. Familiarícense. A ver, hay que terminar de abrir estas cajas... Sí, hay uno para cada uno... ¡Y que a nadie se le ocurra coger _dos_ bolsas de municiones!

–Huy, qué miedo da el poli malo...

–¡Ymir! –le regañó Krista, aunque podía oírse a Dennis reír por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, la atención de Marco se había ido desviando nuevamente hacia Mikasa y Annie, que se habían apartado del grupo y parecían hablar sobre...

De repente Annie le miró y, con un discreto gesto de cabeza, le indicó que se acercase. Mikasa también le observaba, expectante. Marco se preguntó por qué de repente el corazón le latía más rápido... ¿o lo tenía así desde el disparo?

Los demás estaban distraídos con lo de montar las armas y no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie para dejar la suya en uno de los carros y llegarse hasta donde estaban las chicas... aunque éstas parecían mirar a _algo_ que había detrás de él.

Marco se dio la vuelta... y vio a Sasha. La chica llevaba las manos a la espalda y las gafas otra vez al cuello; le miraba sonriente, sus enormes ojos castaños habían recuperado el brillo habitual. Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a las otras dos, dudando. Annie, cómo no, se encogió de hombros. "Pues si a ella le da lo mismo... Míranos, aquí los cuatro conspirando. ¿De qué se tratará?"

Entonces Leonhart le señaló con el dedo.

–Tú –dijo, y luego señaló a Mikasa–. Tú –después dudó un poco, pero también señaló a Sasha–. Y tú. Los tres vais en el mismo equipo.

–Espera –repuso Marco–. ¿Cómo sabes...?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas, Bott.

La mirada fulminante de Annie le cortó en seco. El chico tragó saliva.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Eren? –intervino Mikasa en voz baja, aunque en el tono había algo amenazador– Me dijiste...

–Yeager va en otro equipo.

Ackerman se quedó sin palabras. Fue... como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una estatua. Casi. Porque una estatua no habría ido abriendo cada vez más los ojos, conforme comprendía horrorizada el significado pleno de lo que acababa de oír.

Marco tenía un montón de preguntas, pero sabía que Annie no iba a dignarse a contestarlas.

–Tú –Leonhart volvió a señalar, primero a él y luego a Mikasa–. Arréglalo.

Empezó a marcharse.

–Tú –a Sasha ni la miró mientras la dejaba atrás–. No estorbes.

La cazadora temblaba, intimidada; Marco también notaba un temblor en todo el cuerpo... pero no era miedo.

–Por qué –oyó una voz, la de alguien _furioso._.. su propia voz.

Annie se detuvo. Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder mirar al muchacho. Entre sus mechones rubios se veía un sólo ojo, azul, implacable... peligroso.

La respuesta de Marco fue mostrar todos los dientes. Esta vez no era una sonrisa.

–Por qué –repitió... _exigió_.

Ella siguió mirándole. Él no apartó la vista.

En aquel momento, no existía nadie más. Sólo ellos.

–¿Crees en el destino, Marco? –dijo al fin, por toda contestación el silencio– Yo... no lo sé. Pero si creyera, diría que Ackerman y yo estamos destinadas a enfrentarnos. Y cuando eso ocurra no me conformaré con un pálido reflejo, con una niñita preocupada por su "hermano"... La quiero a _ella _entera, con toda su furia, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar... para _destruirme_.

La ira de Marco fue dando paso al asombro; nunca había oído a Leonhart hablar así.

–Se te dan bien las palabras –siguió Annie–. Úsalas. Ayuda a tu compañera, ayuda a tu equipo... y piensa que también me estarás ayudando a mí.

–¿Y entonces me deberás una? –preguntó él con sorna.

–Y entonces quizás no te mate, Marco –la Muerte volvió a mirar hacia delante y siguió andando–. _Quizás_.

Ella se alejó y de repente el mundo siguió su curso: un día espléndido, los cadetes entretenidos montando las armas, el oficial procurando que nadie se saltase un ojo...

Mikasa seguía paralizada y Sasha estaba tan perpleja como él.

–Qué acaba de pasar aquí –murmuró.

–No tengo ni idea –reconoció Marco, pasándose una mano por la frente y retirándola llena de sudor–. Y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

–Pero... –Sasha dudaba– Mikasa necesita ayuda, ¿no? ¿T-tu podrías...?

–No sé... Quizás.

Sentía que la situación le superaba. Mikasa no se había movido de su sitio; ni pestañeaba, y casi parecía haber dejado de respirar.

–Annie... –Sasha estaba asustada– La ha roto. Con palabras. Tengo miedo.

–Yo también –confesó Marco, que le daba vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrar una solución.

"Trata de ponerte en su lugar... Imagínate que te toca en un equipo distinto al de Jean, ¿cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que dispararle? Pues... ¡Bastante bien, la verdad! Ja, ja... No, no, no, vamos, ¡céntrate! Lo de ella y Eren, está claro que es algo más. Siempre cuidándole, protegiéndole... ¿temiendo perderle? Y ahora ella tiene que dispararle, aunque se trate de unas prácticas... Pero para ella es como si fuera de verdad, ¿no? ¡Arg! ¿¡Cómo voy a...!?"

Mientras, Sasha intentaba reanimar a Mikasa a su manera.

–Hum... ¿hola? –pasó la mano frente a sus ojos, sin respuesta– ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quieres... comer algo? ¿Quieres...?

–Quiere a Eren –pensó Marco en voz alta... antes de percatarse, horrorizado, de lo que había hecho.

Porque aquello sí causó una reacción. Quizás fuese porque aún seguía alterado, después de enfrentarse a Annie... y dispararle a Connie... y tantas otras cosas ("¿habrán puesto algo en el té?"); pero verdaderamente creyó ver que alrededor de Mikasa se formaba un aura de oscuridad. Y sus ojos...

"Por María, Rose y Sina, ¡_sus ojos_!"

Negros, absolutamente negros, como el más profundo de los abismos... en el que seguramente iba a terminar, si seguía así.

"Por otro lado, ya no tengo nada que perder..."

Con una serenidad que le sorprendió a él mismo, se acercó tanto a Mikasa que sus caras casi se tocaron. Supo lo que tenía que decir... y se despreció por ello.

Supo que era rastrero y miserable, supo que luego tendría que darse una ducha para poder sentirse limpio... pero era la única manera. Además, la oscuridad de Mikasa parecía haber resonado en él, parecía haber... despertado _algo_ que debería haber seguido durmiendo. Y esa parte escondida suya, esa oscuridad propia... iba a _disfrutar_ con lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Se daba asco a sí mismo... pero aceptó; y aceptó el precio que tendría que pagar por ello.

–¿De verdad crees que Eren te perdonará alguna vez? –pronunció cuidadosamente cada palabra, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Jamás imaginó que alguien que rebosaba ira pudiera pasar tan rápidamente a sentir el terror de una chiquilla de cinco años perdida en mitad de un bosque, de noche, sin luz alguna... pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió; la peor pesadilla de Mikasa debía ser perder a su hermano... por haber cometido una ofensa de la que ni siquiera era consciente.

"Pagaré por esto. Si hay justicia, pagaré de algún modo. Pero... ya no hay marcha atrás."

–Cada uno tiene distintas habilidades –siguió él, implacable–. Tú eres la más fuerte y la más ágil, pero yo puedo meterme en tu cabeza... o en la de Eren.

El terror dejó un pequeño hueco para la expectación. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a vender su alma, a cambio de las respuestas que siempre había anhelado? Pero Marco no le dio ocasión para ello.

"Basta con que la pierda sólo uno de los dos."

–Y si Eren llega a saber que te echas para atrás, sólo porque os toca ir en equipos distintos, _en un simulacro_... Si llega a saber que te contienes sólo porque le tienes enfrente y no a tu lado... Si llega a saber que, en el fondo, le _desprecias_ como a un inútil incapaz de valerse por sí mismo...

Acercó aún más su rostro al de ella. La distancia era de _milímetros_.

–Entonces –terminó con un susurro entre dientes apretados–. No. Te. Perdonará. _Jamás_.

Mikasa cerró los ojos... pero antes de que lo hiciera, lo que Marco pudo ver en ellos fue _terror_. Terror absoluto, puro, casi sólido. Le golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago; el impacto le devolvió a su estado habitual. Y entonces fue él quien se sintió aterrado, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho... de lo que había _hecho_. Pero había llegado hasta ahí, y ahora tocaba curar aquella herida que él mismo había provocado; por suerte, era la parte más sencilla, la parte que encajaba con el chico amable que siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

–Mikasa –dijo con voz suave, apartándose un poco–. Te diré lo que va a pasar ahora. Volverás a ser la chica indestructible a la que todos respetamos. No mostrarás ningún miedo, ninguna inquietud, porque ése no es el estilo de un Ackerman... ni de un Yeager –aquí no pudo evitar una sonrisa, cálida, sincera–. Irás con los demás y montarás tu arma incluso con los ojos cerrados, porque por lo que Armin me ha contado sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Luego, cuando anuncien el reparto por equipos, mantendrás esa expresión estoica tuya que tanto admiramos. Y lo harás lo mejor posible durante la batalla simulada, porque Eren va a hacer lo mismo. Así subirás a su altura. Así serás...

No supo cómo continuar, pero no fue necesario. Mikasa abrió los ojos: ni oscuridad, ni desesperación... el terror había desaparecido. Su expresión era la habitual, esa calma atenta tan característica de ella. Si Marco creía ver ahora algún aura a su alrededor, era de indestructibilidad.

"Todos nosotros habremos caído y ella todavía estará aquí. Firme, como una roca... como un Muro. Muro Mikasa, je. ¿Una blasfemia? Me da lo mismo, es la verdad. Ahora entiendo a Jean."

–Marco –dijo ella en voz baja, sin mirarle directamente.

"No no no... Por lo que más quieres, _no_ me des las gracias. No después de lo que te he hecho. Dime que vas a matarme cuando todo esto haya acabado, o algo así. Eso sí me lo merecería."

–Marco –repitió, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su inseparable bufanda–. Yo... no te odio.

Sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerle. Se dejó caer al suelo. Se quedó allí sentado, vagamente consciente de que Mikasa volvía con los demás. Él simplemente se quedó allí, sin pensar, sin decir o hacer nada. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así... hasta que una mano apareció frente a él.

Sasha Braus le sonreía desde lo alto. Era una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus enormes ojos castaños, brillantes, cálidos.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó con suavidad.

Marco todavía tuvo que pasarse una mano por la cara, respirar hondo... pero la sonrisa con la que contestó a la de ella surgió sin esfuerzo, por sí sola.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a coger aquella mano. Sasha asintió con la cabeza y le ayudó a levantarse.

"Menuda mañanita... Demasiadas emociones, en tan poco tiempo... A ver si antes de regresar con los demás puedo..."

Y entonces vio frente a él a Jean Kirstein, rojo como un tomate, casi echando humo por las orejas, los dientes tan apretados que a duras penas pudo entender sus palabras.

–Tú. Mikasa. Juntos. _Explícate_.


End file.
